abduction
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Logan's been having nightmares about his past. His friends don't know about it and he wants to keep it that way. what will happen when his life starts to go down hill fast.
1. beginning of the nightmares

_Mister… can I come out now? I've been a good boy." The young boy knelt next to the wall listening intently. When he didn't hear anything he sniffed and walked back towards the center of the floor. "Please let me out… please." A sudden loud banging alerted the boy making him scream in terror. He ran to the opposite side of the room and hid behind a shelf as he watched the wall being knocked down. "Please stop! I'm sorry I'll be a good boy! Stop please!"_

Logan gasped as he shot up in bed. He was panting and covered in sweat as his heart beat so fast he thought it would come right out of his chest. Logan took in a few deep stuttering breaths until he could get himself in a calmer state. He ran his hands through his hair and looked to the other side of the room. Kendall was sleeping soundly and Logan smiled knowing he hadn't disturbed him. Normally Logan would go to Kendall but for this he couldn't do that. Logan quietly got out of bed and walked out of his and Kendall's room. He went to the kitchen bathroom and shut the door. He took out his phone which he had brought with him and dialed home. As he waited for someone to pick up Logan sat between the toilet and the tub shaking slightly.

"_Hello?"_ The voice sounded groggy and filled with sleep but it still brought Logan some relief.

"Dad?"

"_Logan? Do you have any idea what time it is?"_ Logan flinched slightly. He didn't really think of that when he called his house.

"I know I'm sorry. Is mom there?" Logan could hear his father sigh.

"_Logan she's asleep and you know she has work in the morning."_ Logan held the phone tightly as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Please papa." Logan's father was silent then Logan could hear him waking up his mom. Logan sighed with relief. Once he became a teenager he referred to his parents as mom and dad but whenever he was distressed he would call them mama and papa again. It didn't take his parents long to realize this so whenever he called them that they knew what ever was bothering him was serious. Logan heard the phone being passed to his mom and became calmer when he heard her voice.

"_Logan?"_ Logan began crying trying to stay quiet so no one in the apartment could hear but his mother could hear him loud and clear. _"Sweetheart what's wrong?"_

"I-I had another nightmare."

"_Logan its ok baby it was just a dream. You don't have anything to be scared of."_

"But it wasn't just a dream. You know that." Logan's mother sighed.

"_I know but its ok now. You don't have anything to be afraid of. You're in LA and you're with your best friends and you're having loads of fun, right Logan?"_ Logan smiled.

"Yea."

"_And you have Kendall too. How has he been? He better be treating my baby right or he's going to hear from me." _Logan laughed softly and sniffed.

"He's fine and he's good to me. Thank you mama." Logan could sense his mother smiling on the other end of the phone.

"_Don't worry about it Logan. You've been having these nightmares a lot lately. Why don't you talk to Mrs. Knight? I can't be there for you but she has always been like a second mother for you."_ Logan sighed.

"I know but… I don't want to bother her. She already has to take care of James and Carlos and Kendall and Katie. I don't want to give her one more thing to worry about."

"_Logan she cares about you and she would want to help you. I think it would be a good idea… to tell her what happened." _Logan shifted nervously.

"I don't… can you talk to her?"

"_Sure. Well you better get back to bed you need your rest. I love you."_

"I love you too." Logan hung up the phone and stood up. He wiped his face and gave himself a minute before leaving the bathroom. When he walked back into his room he placed his phone back on his nightstand and went to get into his bed but he stopped. He looked at his bed then at Kendall's then back to his. He immediately walked over to Kendall's bed and stopped in front of it. Logan stayed put for a moment having second thoughts but then Kendall's eyes fluttered open.

"Logie? What's wrong baby?" Logan shifted on his feet and looked down.

"Can I sleep with you?" Kendall stared at Logan for a moment and nodded. He could ask Logan what was bothering him in the morning. Logan climbed into Kendall's bed and attached himself to his side. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows noticing Logan was shaking slightly. He ran his hand up and down Logan's side feeling him relax after a couple of minutes. Kendall tilted his head down and kissed the top of Logan's head before drifting off to sleep. Logan remained awake a little while after Kendall had fallen back asleep. He cuddled deeper into Kendall's side and breathed in his sent. He felt instantly calm and smiled as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Logan sighed when he registered the absence of warmth. He opened his eyes noticing that Kendall was no longer in bed with him. He rolled over onto his back and stretched letting out a cute noise as he did so. "You're finally awake." Logan opened his eyes and turned his head noticing Kendall walking out of the bathroom. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower considering his hair was still wet and his chest was slightly damp. He was wearing sweatpants that sat low on his waist. Logan looked him up and down licking his lips as he did so. Kendall smirked and sat down on the bed next to Logan. He placed his hand on Logan's stomach drawing lazy circles. "You like what you see?" Logan blushed slightly.

"You know I do." Kendall chuckled. Logan was trying to be bold but his blush gave away his shyness. Kendall stopped touching Logan's stomach and cupped his face. Logan quickly noticed Kendall's expression changing from mischievous to concern.

"What happened last night Logan?" Logan sighed and turned away from Kendall.

"I just had a bad dream. It's nothing serious; it just made me feel nervous. I always feel better when I'm with you so that's why I wanted to sleep with you." Kendall smiled and bent down to gently kiss Logan's lips.

"Ok, if you want to talk about it I'm here for you." Logan smiled and nodded. Kendall stood up and stretched. "Hurry and get dressed we have to be at the recording studio in an hour." Logan got up and kissed Kendall one more time before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

…

"Oh my god so much pain." Carlos whined as he plopped down on the couch. James, Kendall, and Logan sat down next to him groaning in agreement. Gustavo had worked them to death. They must have practiced dance moves at least a dozen times and Logan started getting dizzy from all the back flips.

"I almost puked from doing all those dam back flips." Logan rubbed his stomach as it protested slightly from the thought.

"Aw does my little Logie have a tummy ache?" Logan blushed and hit Kendall's arm softly.

"Stop that. I hate it when you do that." Kendall chuckled and leaned towards Logan slightly.

"Do what?" Logan put his hand over Kendall's mouth preventing him from kissing Logan.

"Talk to me like I'm an infant. It's weird."

"I have to agree with Logan dude… it's weird." Kendall glared at James and threw a pillow at him. James yelped and dodged it just in time. "Dude! Watch the hair." The four boys chuckled but were interrupted when Mrs. Knight walked into the room. Logan swallowed when he noticed her expression. Shock with a mixture of anger, sympathy, and sadness; she had clearly talked to his mother.

"Logan, may I speak to you for a moment." Logan nodded and kissed Kendall quickly before walking off. Kendall sighed and turned to James and Carlos once Logan and his mother were out of the room.

"Does he seem ok to you?" James and Carlos looked at each other for a moment then back to Kendall.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Well he seems… I don't know, like something's bothering him." James glanced in the direction Logan had just gone and let out a sigh.

"He doesn't seem too different… a little tired maybe." Kendall thought about that for a moment and turned his attention back to James and Carlos.

"Last night he had a nightmare. Maybe he's been having a lot lately." Kendall let out a sigh and looked to where Logan and his mother were. "I wish he would talk to me about it. I mean we've been going out for 6 months already and all three of us have known him for years. I feel like he's hiding something." James and Carlos looked at each other and nodded slightly. They were starting to think that too.

* * *

As soon as Mrs. Knight closed to door to her room she quickly moved to Logan and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Logan, when your mother called me this morning I could barely believe what she was saying." She pulled away from Logan ad placed her hands on Logan's shoulders. "Why didn't you ever tell us about it?" Logan sighed and kept his eyes on the ground.

"It's not really something I like talking about and I didn't want anyone to see me differently. I wouldn't be the same Logan if everyone knew." Mrs. Knight nodded in understanding and moved herself and Logan to sit on her bed.

"Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you lately. You mother said you've been having nightmares?" Logan nodded feeling the sting of tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm used to having nightmares but I've been having them so frequently lately."

"What are they about?" Logan sighed.

"They're about what happened. They're usually different memories of that time. I shouldn't remember so much because I was so young but I feel like I can remember all of it. It was so scary." Mrs. Knight smiled sympathetically at Logan and patted his cheek gently.

"It's ok Logan. You're with people who care about you now. You don't have to worry about that ever again. If you have any more nightmares I want you to come to me. Don't feel like you'll be burdening me because you won't. I'm a mother and it's my job to take care of you and the other boys." Logan smiled and nodded.

"Thanks mama Knight." She smiled back at Logan and stood up. Logan stood up also and went to leave but Mrs. Knight stopped him.

"Do you want James, Kendall, and Carlos to know?" Without even thinking about it Logan shook his head. He didn't want to burden his friends with what happened to him in his early life. They would never look at him the same again if they knew. Logan walked back out to the living room and noticed the concerned looks his three friends gave him. Logan sighed and stood in front of them.

"There isn't anything for you guys to be worried about so please stop looking at me like that. James, Carlos, and Kendall looked at each other but eventually gave in. Logan smiled at his friends and gave one satisfied nod. "Ok then well I think I am going to go to sleep." Logan bent down and kissed Kendall softly before walking to his and Kendall's room. Kendall kept his eyes on the bedroom door and let out a sigh.

"He's hiding something from us." James and Carlos looked at each other before looking back towards Kendall.

"Yep."

**A/N: Yey! It's a Kogan! Lol well that is the end of the first chapter of Abduction. I'm not too sure if I like the title because it basically gives away what happened to Logan but there is a lot more to it so I don't mind that much. And even with a different title I think it was pretty obvious. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter**

**There is more to come.**


	2. unexpexted visitor

Agent Gideon (1) walked past the rows of cells ignoring the inmates yelling and screaming things at him. He had one destination in mind and it was to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time. He had always hoped that he would never see this person again but the law could not always be on your side. When he reached the cell he stood in front of it. The man inside was reading a book silently. When the door beeped and slid open allowing Gideon to step inside he finally looked up.

"Gregory Thompson, I hear you're getting out in less than 48 hours." Gregory smiled and set the book down. He sat up so he could see Gideon better.

"Well, well, well Agent Jason Gideon. It's been a long time… to long if you ask me." Gideon glared at the man in front of him.

"Not long enough actually." He sneered. Gregory smirked and leaned back on his cot. He reached under it and pulled out a CD. He was getting out five years early for good behavior. During his time in jail he was allowed more luxuries because of that good behavior as well.

"You know I have always liked music. I plan on going to a concert as soon as I get out of here." Gregory turned the CD so Gideon could see the cover. "I think I'll go to a Big Time Rush concert." Gideon clenched his teeth and bald his hands into fists.

"You sick son of a bitch. I'll make sure you end up right back in here before you do anything to harm that young man. You better be careful Thompson, because I'll be watching you." Gideon walked out of the cell without another word. He barely registered it closing behind him because he was too busy listening to Gregory laughing hysterically. There were some things about law enforcement that even Gideon didn't understand. One of those things was thinking that a psychotic narcissist could be let back into society without any repercussions.

* * *

"_Let me out! Please!" The boy banged on the top of the box trying to get someone's attention. He could feel himself being moved and he shifted inside the box when it was lifted. He could hear what sounded like a car door shutting and the sound of it shutting again. "Hello! Mister please let me out!" His cries were ignored as the rumbling of a starting car was heard. He shifted slightly as the car slowly began to move forward but it suddenly stopped as the sound of screeching and loud walling was heard. The boy began to panic as he heard voices shouting and suddenly the lid of the box was opened._

"_It's ok son. You're safe now."_

"Logan!" Logan jumped dropping his book on the ground. He leaned down from his lounge chair and picked it up before looking up to see a very concerned Kendall looking down at him.

"Huh?" Kendall sighed and sat down on the lounge chair. He took Logan's hand and rubbed his thumb over Logan's knuckles.

"Are you ok? You've been acting strange lately." Logan sighed and smiled at Kendall.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kendall pursed his lips and gave Logan the "You're kidding yourself if you think I believe that lame answer" look. Logan sighed again and scooted over so Kendall would have enough room to sit down next to him. When Kendall was situated Logan cuddled into his side. "I guess I just haven't been sleeping that great lately. I've been having… nightmares." Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan reassuringly. He kissed the top of Logan's head and then leaned his chin on the spot he just kissed.

"What have the dreams been about?" Logan swallowed hard. When he didn't answer Kendall right away he lifted Logan's chin so he could see his face. "Logie?"

"I uh… I guess they've just been about random things, nothing really significant for me to remember to well. I just keep waking up shaking and gasping for breath with a suddenly blood chilling fear." Kendall nodded in understand and lay back on the lounge chair. Logan laid his head against Kendall's chest and sighed contently loving the fact that he was enveloped in Kendall's warmth. He hadn't completely lied about his dreams; he only lied about what they were about. Even with that fact he couldn't help but feel guilty. Kendall trusted Logan to be honest with him but in this situation he just couldn't. They laid together silent for a while; just enjoying each other's company until Carlos ran through the pool area knock a few people into the pool. Kendall and Logan looked at each other with "WTF" faces then looked to Carlos again. Mr. Bitters was running after him and he was surprisingly fast for someone of his size. Kendall sighed and sat up taking Logan up with him.

"I better go help Carlos." Logan chuckled and kissed Kendall on the cheek before leaning towards his ear to whisper to him.

"Ok, come find me later I'll be back in 2J." Kendall smirked mischievously at what Logan was insinuating and shot up so he could get back to 2J sooner. Logan chuckled and walked through the lobby and to the elevators. Once he was on the second floor he went straight to the apartment and let himself in. He was surprised to find Mrs. Knight home and with a guest no less. He was facing away from Logan so he couldn't tell who he was. _"I hope I didn't interrupt a date or something." _Logan went to quietly sneak towards his and Kendall's room but Mrs. Knight stopped him.

"Logan, can you come here for a second?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slowly walked towards the Kitchen table. When he walked around to see who the man was he instantly knew it was no date.

"Agent Gideon… what are you doing here?" He smiled and stood up to shake Logan's hand.

"I would like to say this visit is strictly social but that's not the case." He smiled and took a good look at Logan. "You've grown well. The last time I saw you, you were a little twig. If I knew back then you would be the next big heart throb I would have introduced you to my kid." Logan blushed and rubbed the back on his neck. Ever since the day he met Gideon he kept in contact with him. He sent him cards every year updating him on his life and thanking him. If it was a holiday he would wish him the best and give him a gift of course. Because of this fact the two have become friendly towards each other. Like an uncle and nephew sort of relationship. Gideon was a very compassionate man who was great with kids. When Logan was first found he was glued to Gideon's side. He didn't have anyone else at the time.

"So, why are you here?" Logan got them back to business wanting to know what was going on. Gideon sighed and sat back down. Mrs. Knight and Logan sat down as well.

"Gregory Thompson is getting out in less than two days." Logan swallowed hard and looked down at the table. Mrs. Knight wasn't sure who that was but it was blatantly obvious what he had done. She moved her chair closer to Logan and wrapped a protective arm around him. "There isn't much I can do about it but I just wanted to give you a heads up. Be careful, I'll be watching that bastard and trust me the minute he slips up he's going to find his ass right back in a jail cell." Logan felt a little calmer knowing he wasn't in this alone. He also believed he finally figured out why he was having his nightmares again. It was obvious his mind was trying to tell him something and his abductor getting out of jail was it. He just hoped that was the only thing his mind was trying to tell him. He didn't want to think of anything else happening. All three of them turned when the front door opened. Kendall was laughing and dragging Carlos in behind him. At some point James must have joined them because he walked in next shaking his head.

"You are going to get us kicked out of here one day Carlos." Kendall was still laughing until he looked up. He blinked a couple times finally noticing they had company. "Uh… hi?" Logan quickly stood up and went to Kendall side. Mrs. Knight and Gideon stood up as well.

"Uh Kendall this is ag… Jason Gideon." Kendall shook his hand still a little confused.

"Who are you?" Before Logan had a chance to think of something Gideon spoke up.

"I'm a friend of the Mitchell family. I heard from his father that Logan was living in LA so I just came by to say hi. Well I better be going now. It was nice meeting you." Logan blinked and watched him leave. No wonder he was considered the world's greatest profiler… he was good. Once Gideon was gone everyone dispersed. James and Carlos went over to the couch to watch TV and Mrs. Knight left to get dinner for everyone. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him into a kiss. He smirked at him but Logan frowned and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Logan felt guilty when he saw the sad look on Kendall's face.

"I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood anymore. Can we just… watch TV with James and Carlos?" Kendall nodded and Logan pulled back into his embrace. They walked over to the couch and sat down next to their friends. Logan still felt bad so he cuddled closer to Kendall so he could whisper into his ear. "I promise I'll make it up to you." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's lips.

"Don't feel guilty. If you don't want to it's fine. I'm sure there will be other chances." Logan bit his lip and blushed slightly. He leaned his head against Kendall's chest and focused on the TV. Kendall smiled down at Logan but then frowned. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was but his gut feeling was telling him something was happening or was about to happen that would change everything forever. That thought scared him and made him hold on to Logan tighter. Logan looked up at him with a questioning look but Kendall simply smiled down at him and kissed him. If something was going on with Logan he didn't need to feel any worse. Kendall didn't want Logan to know how worried he was about him.

* * *

Gregory Thompson was smiling as he walked past the rows or cells. He ignored the glares and shots that were directed towards him because he was getting out. He had to walk through three gates and three check out stations until he was finally outside. He walked down a dirt path holding nothing but a small bag with the clothes he had worn the day he got here. When the final gate opened a large car was parked about ten feet away. Another man got out and walked over to Gregory. He reached out his hand and shook Gregory's hand before taking his bag from him.

"John, it's been a while." The man smiled and nodded his head.

"It has." They both started walking back to the car. When they got in John turned to Gregory before turning on the car. "So, my friend, what do you plan on doing now that you're out of the big house?" Gregory smiled and turned so he was facing the front of the car.

"Well you know me; I've always been a good business man." John smiled as well and they both stared laughing as they drove off.

**A/N: and that is the end. I kind of feel like this story is getting to a slow start. Hopefully the pace will pick up the farther I get into it. and I bet you all are wondering what exactly happened to Logan, well you're going to have to wait to find out. I'm probably gunna play it like S.C.F.S were Logan has like a break down and spills everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**There is more to come.**

**(1): I know the character Gideon isn't on the show Criminal Minds anymore but I figured he was the best character I could use. He's always the one that is sweet and caring even to the criminals so I thought it worked.**


	3. common ground

A week had passed since Logan had seen Gideon and things were starting to look up. He hadn't had any nightmares in days and the fear he was feeling had dueled greatly. Maybe the time Thompson had done in jail changed him somewhat? But Logan thought he was being to optimistic, what the case really was, was that he probably was too old to suit that bastards… tastes. Logan walked into the living room smiling and plopped down next to Kendall who was flipping through the channels. He sat with his legs bent on the couch and leaned against Kendall. Kendall smiled and moved his arm to wrap around Logan.

"You're looking a lot better." Kendall turned to look at Logan. "Did your nightmares stop?" Logan smiled and nodded as he leaned his head back against Kendall.

"It feels good to finally be able to get some sleep. I'm not tired all the time." Kendall smiled and kissed the top of Logan's head.

"Now that you have all this energy make sure you save it for later tonight." Kendall gave Logan a mischievous smirk making Logan blush.

"Well I did promise you I would make it up to you." Logan smirked and kissed Kendall softly. As their kiss deepened James and Carlos walked in from the other room.

"Hey Kendall stop eating Logan's face and turn up the TV." Kendall pulled away from Logan and glared at James as he turned up the volume. Everyone looked to the TV including Mrs. Knight and Katie who had been sitting in the kitchen.

_The bodies of two 7 year old boys were found in a ditch 10 miles from the LA strip. Though the bodies have not been identified it is believed that the cause of death was asphyxiation. A belt was found with the bodies of the two boys and it is most likely that the attacker used it as his weapon. _

Mrs. Knight shook her head and sighed. "That is so horrible. Who could do that two a poor child?" Mrs. Knight walked back into the kitchen with Katie. Carlos went over to the couch and sat next to Logan who was staring into space.

"Hey Logan?" Logan flinched slightly but turned to Carlos.

"W-what is it Carlos?"

"What does asphyxiation mean?" Logan swallowed and looked down at his lap.

"I-it means that the body isn't able to get the required amount of oxygen it needs. This could happen for many reasons but one example is… being choked." Carlos frowned and fell silent. He suddenly felt bad about asking that question. Logan looked back at the TV to see the news was still on. They were still talking about the murdered boys and Logan wanted them to just stop. Logan shut his eyes and tried not to focus on the TV but the only thing that did was make him remember.

"_Stop please!" The man grabbed the boy and threw him to the ground. He took of his belt and wrapped it around him pulling it tightly. Logan could only watch in horror as the young boy gasped and fought for air._

"_You're killing him! Please stop!" The man stood up quickly and slapped Logan across the face. Logan fell to the ground and when he finally stood up the first thing he saw was the boys flailing limps as he tried to get a hold of something. The chocking sounds and desperate pleas last a good three minutes before the boy fell silent. Logan stared at the boy wide eyed. His eyes were wide open with fear and his lips had a slight blue tint to them._

Logan shot up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. He fell to his knees and lifted the lid in just enough time to begin throwing up into the toilet. He coughed and hacked until the retching finally stopped. Logan reached up to the handle and flushed the toilet. Out of everything that happened that was the one thing he avoided. The image of that boy's death and the sounds of it made Logan sick. He never even told the police about that, he didn't want to think about it. But now, two boys were killed in the same way and just after his abductor was released from prison. It was so obviously connected.

"Logan!" Logan turned his head slightly and noticed Kendall kneeling next to him. Kendall grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and wet it before sitting Logan back and wiping his mouth. "Are you ok Logie?" Logan nodded and went to stand up but he was met by a sudden wave of dizziness. He would have fallen back to the ground if Kendall hadn't caught him. "Ok, you are not ok. You must be getting sick." Kendall picked Logan up bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom. Mrs. Knight, James, and Carlos were just outside the door looking worried. Mrs. Knight put her hand on Logan's forehead and furrowed her eyebrows.

"He doesn't have a high temperature. Logan are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." Kendall scoffed and started walking towards his and Logan's room. James, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight were closely behind him.

"Someone who is fine doesn't puke in the toilet." James walked up from behind Kendall and pulled Logan's bed sheet back for him. Kendall set Logan down and covered him with the blanket.

"He's right you know. Is something wrong Logan? You've been acting strangely for a while now." Logan sighed at James and shifted in his bed slightly trying to get more comfortable.

"It's nothing; I'm probably getting sick or something." James nodded but he still didn't seem convinced. He gave Kendall a look as he walked out of the room. Carlos patted Logan's arm and smiled at him before walking out as well. "Kendall." Kendall sat down on Logan's bed and ran his fingers through Logan's hair.

"What is it?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Kendall nodded and kissed Logan's forehead before leaving. Mrs. Knight went to leave as well but Logan stopped her. "Mrs. Knight… can you contact Jason Gideon for me?" Mrs. Knight quickly sat down on the bed concerned.

"Why would you need to do that?" Logan began to shake slightly as tears came to his eyes.

"Because I know who killed those two boys." Mrs. Knight didn't say anything as she silently got up and left the room. Logan wiped his eyes as quickly as he could so Kendall wouldn't know he had been crying when he came back in. As soon as Logan had wiped his face clean Kendall walked in. Logan sat up and took the glass of water from Kendall. He grimaced slightly as the taste of vomit tainted the water. "Thanks." Logan lay back on the bed and sighed. Kendall sat by Logan's head and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"Logan, you know you can tell me anything right?" Logan sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Kendall I know where you're going with this and I don't want to fight with you right now. I'm tired." Sensing Logan's hostility Kendall dropped the subject. He went to leave but Logan grabbed his hand. "Stay… please?" Kendall smiled and climbed over Logan so he could lay behind him. He kissed the back of Logan's head then they both lay on the bed silently.

* * *

As soon as Mrs. Knight was off the phone she sat down on her bed and let out a sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the room. There was obviously more to what happened to Logan then he had told anyone. The thought that anything more could have happened made tears come to her eyes. What she already knew was so horrible. How could it be any worse? "What happened to you Logan?"

* * *

Logan was sitting in the living room biting his nails. Gideon was going to be visiting him today and he was a little nervous about the encounter. Would he be mad at him for hiding this? Logan sighed and looked around. He was starting to think it was a mistake to tell Mrs. Knight to leave him to do this alone. But then he remembered that the only way he would have gotten Kendall out of the apartment is if Mrs. Knight forced him to go out with her. Her excuse had been that he doesn't spend enough time with his family so they were going out for the day. Carlos and James had been easy to get rid of. Logan actually didn't have to do anything. They went down to the pool on their own. When a knock came to the door Logan took in a breath and got up to answer it. He gave Gideon a week smile as he stepped into the apartment but Logan was sure he already knew something wasn't right. They went to the kitchen and Logan got Gideon a cup of coffee before sitting down himself.

"Logan you're a smart kid, so I suggest we get straight to the point. What do you know?" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath.

"I saw a report on the news yesterday about the bodies of two kids being found." Gideon nodded his head in understanding. "I think Thompson did it."

"Are you sure? I've been watching him and he hasn't been doing anything suspicious." Logan rested his hands on the table and laced his fingers.

"I'm sure. You're a profiler, your all about finding the common aspects of a crime scene. Well… that's how Thompson killed." Gideon furrowed his eyebrows.

"We never found any evidence that Thompson killed anyone. How do you know?" Logan sighed and bit his lip. He covered his face with his hands and let a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"I know… because he made me watch." Gideon's eyes widened and he sat back.

"Logan, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I never wanted to think about it. I was with that… monster for a long time. You know that. I was never the only one. There were always others and if he found that they weren't useful anymore…" Logan shivered. He lowered his hands so he could look at Gideon. "He would make me watch and every time he would say _"keep selling and this won't be you."_

"How many." Logan looked down and let out a chocked sob.

"25… and that's only the ones I can remember. I'm sure there was more. I didn't know any of their names. Except the last one… and I think that's the one that haunts me the most." Gideon stood up silently and Logan stood up as well. They both walked to the door but before Gideon left he turned to face Logan.

"If you had told us he would probably had never even had a chance of getting out." Logan looked down. He felt so horrible. Those two boys didn't have to die. It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I was just so scared and confused I didn't realize… I sorry." Logan covered his mouth with his hands and shut his eyes tightly. He felt so guilty and so horrible. "I just wanted to forget. I had to watch every. Single. One. Thinking about them makes me sick." Logan flinched when he felt two hands on his shoulders. Gideon was giving him a sympathetic look.

"You were just a child… you still are just a child. I understand. It's not your fault." Without another word Gideon left. Logan stood motionless for a long time. He stared blankly going over what he had said to him before he left. It brought him some comfort Knowing that he wasn't blaming him but he still couldn't help but feel guilty. Logan hadn't realized how long he had been standing there. The next thing he knew the door was swinging open and hitting him smack in the face.

"OH GOD! FFFFFFFF…. JESUS!" Logan held his nose as blood began to drip onto the floor. He didn't think it was broken but it hurt like hell. A second after the door hit him Logan heard a gasp and someone was gripping his arm.

"Oh god Logan I'm so sorry are you ok!" Logan looked up at Kendall with a "WTF" face.

"Do I look ok?" Kendall ignored that and dragged Logan to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet and pressed a washcloth to his nose. Logan hissed making Kendall whimper with guilt.

"Logan I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! You know I did mean to hurt you right babe? Please forgive me. I'm so sorry!" Logan sighed and covered Kendall's mouth to shut him up.

"Kendall it's ok. I know you didn't mean it." Kendall sighed with relief and kissed Logan's head. "Go get the first aid kit from my closet." Kendall nodded and ran to his and Logan's room. When he came back he quickly opened the box and looked at it then to Logan then back at the box. Logan sighed. "I'll tell you what to do." Kendall nodded again and followed Logan's careful instructions. He cleaned his nose once it stopped bleeding and checked to make sure it wasn't broken. When that was done he gave Logan an ice pack. Logan put it to his nose and hissed slightly. It was a little too cold on his skin. Logan took it from him and wrapped it in another washcloth before handing it back to Logan. When they were all finished Kendall pulled Logan into his arms carefully and hugged him. Logan blushed and smiled as Kendall showered him with kisses. Logan may have told him a hundred times that he wasn't mad but Kendall still felt guilty. When they walked back into the living room James and Carlos were just getting back.

"What happened to your face?" Carlos ran over to Logan and walked around him slowly to inspect the damage. He then became tense and glared at nothing in particular. "You tell me who did this and I'll kick their ass." Logan rolled his eyes at Carlos.

"Carlos it's not what you think. I was standing too close to the door and when Kendall…" Carlos gasped and turned to Kendall.

"You!" Logan jumped in front of Carlos and waved his available hand around to get his attention.

"Carlos it was an accident! When he opened the door it hit my face because I was right behind it! Kendall didn't beat me up or anything!" Carlos calmed down and smiled apologetically at Kendall.

"Oh… ok then." Logan rolled his eyes and then put his hand on his hip.

"And why do you assume I got beat up. Maybe I got in a fight and won." James, Carlos, and Kendall looked at each other and started laughing.

"Dude… I wouldn't even believe you if I had seen it myself. You can't win a fight. You're like a girl." Logan glared at James.

"No I'm not." Kendall walked from behind Logan so he was standing in front of him.

"No offence babe but do you not see yourself right now. Throw on a wig and put some padding under your shirt and you'd look like my mom… except for the busted up nose of course." Logan looked down and blushed. With his hand on his hip, which was jutting out to the side slightly his stance was very… girlish. Logan quickly stood up straight making his three friends snicker. Logan narrowed his eyes then smirked.

"Well if I'm such a girl maybe the next time you want some I'll have a headache Kendall Knight." Kendall frowned and James and Carlos made "Oh" noises from behind him. Logan turned and walked away smiling as he heard Kendall yelling at James and Carlos to shut up. Logan went to his room and lay on his bed. He sighed to himself and smiled. "3… 2… 1…"

"LOGIE!"

**A/N: and that is the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I finally feel this story picking up a little. It's not as hard for me to think of ideas for each chapter. yey! Lol anyway**

**There is more to come. **


	4. break down

Logan stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the pool. He looked around for a second then smiled when he spotted Camille running towards him. She hugged him but then pulled back and frowned.

"What happened to your nose?" Logan sighed and started walking towards one of the tables with Camille.

"It's stupid." Camille linked her arm with Logan's and titled her chin up slightly.

"Well as your BGF I have the right to know." Logan shook his head and sat down.

"Fine, when Kendall opened the front door to our apartment he hit me… in the face." Camille covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. "It's not funny."

"Uh… yea it is. And it makes a lot of sense. It would have either been that or that Kendall beat you up." Logan frowned.

"Why does everyone think I got beat up? I can fight!" Camille gave Logan a "yea right face" before speaking.

"Logan… I could kick your ass." Logan pouted and sat back in his chair. Camille snickered and drank some of her smoothie. "So, where is your boy today?" Logan smiled and chuckled.

"Still sleeping." Camille shook her head smiling but then frowned when she noticed something.

"Is something wrong?" Logan blinked a couple of times then shook his head slowly. "Well then why do you look like something's bothering you? Are you having issues with Kendall?" Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Camille crossed her arms and gave Logan a look. "Ok, spill."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not having issues with Kendall."

"But you are having issues with something." Logan shook his head but he could tell Camille saw right through his lie. "Listen Logan you're my friend and I can tell when something is bothering you. You can talk to me… you are my BGF. Logan frowned.

"Did you just call me your best girl friend?" Camille laughed.

"No you're my best gay friend."

"But everyone knows that BGF is best girl friend. If you go around calling me that people are going to think your call me a girl." Camille laughed while shaking her head.

"Ok how about BGGF?"

"Why does it have to involve the fact that I'm gay?"

"So no one will think we're dating."

"Oh please you just want everyone to know you have a gay best friend."

"Maybe…" Logan laughed. Camille was always a strange one. Logan had dated Camille for a little while and once he decided to go after Kendall she completely supported him. Her reasoning was that them breaking up wasn't bad because she knew it wasn't really her. Logan just didn't like that she didn't have a dick. Of course when Camille said that Logan had yelled at her for being so vulgar making her laugh at him. They still hung out a lot and they ended up becoming really close friends. A lot of the time people still thought they were dating but Camille would always say (to Logan's embarrassment) "No, he belongs to Kendall."

They stayed by the pool talking for a while until Camille had to get ready for her audition. Logan said good bye to her before making his way back to 2J. When the elevator he was in closed the other one opened a second later and Kendall walked out. He made his way to the pool area and quickly spotted Camille.

"Hey, have you seen Logan?" Camille smiled when she looked up at Kendall.

"You just missed him. He went back up to your apartment." Kendall sighed. He really wanted to talk to him. The good thing that came out of this was that now he could do it more privately but he still found the fact that he came all the way down stairs annoying. "Is everything ok Kendall?" Kendall snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Camille. Her face was full of concern.

"I don't know. I know there is something in that brain of his but he doesn't want to tell me." Camille nodded then she thought of something.

"Maybe you should talk to that FBI guy who has been walking around here. He's good at getting things out of people." Camille was talking with a joking tone but Kendall could tell there was truth to what she had just said.

"What FBI guy?" Camille blinked and sat up straight.

"Jason Gideon. He's been here like five times already. I don't know why though. He's like a famous FBI agent. He wrote a bunch of books and stuff." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that name. It was the same guy who Logan claimed was a family friend. Since when did Logan know anyone in the FBI? That's some serious stuff. Kendall thanked Camille and quickly walked back to the elevators. He wanted answers and he wanted answers now.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the couch in the apartment watching TV with James and Carlos. As soon as he noticed Kendall wasn't around he sighed realizing he had just missed him. They had been watching TV and talking for not too long when Kendall walked in. Logan smiled but then immediately frowned when he saw the look on Kendall's face.

"Kendall what…" Kendall reached for Logan's wrist and pulled him up off the couch. Logan yelped from Kendall's sudden roughness as he was dragged to their room. James and Carlos looked at each other then shot up following their two friends. Once they were in their room Kendall released Logan's wrist and crossed his arms.

"You're hiding something and I want to know what it is now." Logan recoiled slightly from Kendall's tone. When he got like this there was no stopping him. The boy was determined. James and Carlos ran in a few seconds later and stood in front of Kendall.

"Kendall what's going on?" Carlos was obviously annoyed. It's not like the boys never got rough with each other but Kendall's behavior at the current moment didn't sit right with him. Kendall sighed and relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry I just…" Kendall looked past James and Carlos to Logan. His eyes were pleading and made Logan feel guilty. "I don't want you to hide things from me. Something is up with you and I want you to be able to tell me. Don't you trust me?" Logan flinched at Kendall's last few words. Of course he trusted Kendall… he just… he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about telling Kendall. Logan sighed and sat down on his bed. He covered his face with his hands and Kendall frowned when he noticed Logan was crying. Kendall quickly moved to Logan's side and wrapped his arms around him. Logan leaned into his touch sniffing a couple times from the tears. "How do you know that FBI agent?" Logan pulled away from Kendall to look at him. How had he found that out?

"What are you…"

"Don't lie to me. I know that Gideon guy isn't a family friend." James and Carlos looked at each other then went to sit on the ground in front of Kendall and Logan. They were starting to get a little bit nervous with the new information. Was Logan in danger?

"Logan, what's going on?"

"We're your friends Logan. You can trust us." Logan looked to James then Carlos then Kendall and couldn't help but feel so much pressure. He panicked under pressure and every part of him was telling him to run.

"I can't." Logan moved to get up but Kendall stopped him by wrapping his arm around his waist tightly. Logan let out a small sob and tried to push Kendall away. "I can't." Kendall frowned and pulled Logan closer to him. He kept one arm at his waist and held Logan's head close to him with his other hand.

"Please don't push me away." Logan dropped his arms and laid them limply on his lap. This wasn't right. He didn't like that they were pressuring him like this. Logan clenched his teeth together as angry tears fell down his face. This was his life his friends had no right to invade his privacy like this. He didn't care if they meant good or if they were trying to help him. It wasn't right. Logan suddenly pushed Kendall away harshly. Kendall fell to the ground missing landing on top of Carlos by inches. Kendall sat up and looked up at Logan wide eyed. He was standing now and tears were streaming down his face. James stood up and grabbed Logan's shoulder forcing him to look at him.

"What is going on with you?" Logan shook out of James' grip and stepped past him.

"Just leave me alone." James, Carlos, and Kendall watched silently as Logan left the room. They stayed shocked until the sound of the front door slamming shut snapped them out of it. Carlos held out his hand and helped Kendall off the ground.

"You ok man?" Kendall sighed and straightened out his clothes.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm going to go talk to him." Kendall walked out of the room receiving sympathetic looks from James and Carlos. Once he was out of the apartment he jogged to the elevator just in enough time to see it stop on the top floor. Kendall got in as soon as it opened and rode it to the top. Once he was out he took the small staircase that led to the roof. He looked around walking a few feet as he did so. He was starting to think that it had been someone else in the elevator until he spotted Logan sitting against a wall with his knees to his chest. He was staring into space and didn't acknowledge Kendall as he sat down next to him. "Whatever you're going through… I can help you. Are you having nightmares again? Did something happen? Please Logan, just tell me what's going on. It's killing me to see you hurting like this." Kendall stared at Logan expectantly. When he didn't answer he sighed and sat back against the wall.

"Did you ever wonder how it was possible that my family lived in Minnesota longer than yours but we didn't meet until we were seven?" Kendall turned to look at Logan with a questioning look. Logan didn't turn to him but continued to stare straight ahead. What he had said was true and Kendall never really thought about it. His mom had known Mrs. Mitchell for a long time. She had already been living down the street with her husband when he and his family first moved in. That was when he was four. He didn't meet Logan until the first day of school three years later. After that he was suddenly seeing Logan everywhere. He had always told them that he was home schooled but something always seemed odd about that.

"What are you getting at?"

"Before my parents lived in Minnesota they lived in NYC. They only stayed there for a year after I was born. Then they moved." Logan finally turned to face Kendall. "I didn't start living in Minnesota until I was six." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It does…" Logan looked away from Kendall like he was thinking about something. "She was only looking away for three seconds. It only took that long for me to disappear. When I was one I was abducted from central park. I know Gideon because he was the one who found me… five years later." Kendall just stared at Logan. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Who… why… how did…" Kendall fell silent.

"His name was Gregory Thompson. You could say he was a business man. He ran a website where, as he put it, sold merchandise. He abducted me so he could auction me off to other pedifiles. But of course he had to wait until I was the right age. Until I turned six I was his toy that he could do whatever he wanted to with. Once I was old enough he locked me in a small room with a camera. I was like a puppy on display in a pet store."

"Logan you don't have to…" Logan turned to Kendall with and angry expression. Tears were streaming down his face.

"What's the matter Kendall? Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted me to open up and now you don't want to hear it!" Logan quickly stood up and stood in front of Kendall. "For the first few years of my life I was treated like nothing more than an object that could be bought. I was a sex toy for some fucked up sick-o's enjoyment. And I wasn't even the only one. He brought in new kids almost every day. And if people weren't buying them he killed them. And he made me watch! Do you know how many people I had to watch die! Do you realize how afraid I was to think every time that I could be next?" Logan laced his fingers behind his head and started pacing. "You wanna know when they found me! When I was being transported in a small plastic storage box to the highest bidder." Kendall stood up slowly and stood in front of Logan. He silently reached his arms out and pulled Logan into a hug. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and began sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Logan." Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair and kissed the top of his head. Logan fisted the back of Kendall's shirt and turned his head so he wasn't muffled anymore.

"I can still see his face. I can still feel him on me. I can still see him hurting them… killing them. I just want it to go away… but then I heard he got out of jail and then those boys on the news. Everything is just coming back and I want it to stop." Logan looked up at Kendall with pleading tear filled eyes. "Please make it stop!" Kendall bit his lip to prevent his own tears from falling. He wrapped his arms around Logan tighter feeling absolutely helpless. He had no idea that Logan ever went through that. The whole ordeal had left Logan feeling so dirty and so worthless.

"It's ok Logan… It's going to be ok."

**A/N: and now you know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was good to finally be able to write what happened! lol**

**There is more to come.**

**P.S. I have a question for all of you. It is unrelated I'm just curious as to what you guys think. If someone killed a bunch of people then they somehow lost all their memory in like an accident should they still go to jail. They don't have memory of committing the crime and you could say that they are now a different person. Should they still be punished? It was an episode of criminal minds. Lol love that show.**


	5. nightmares again

**A/N: YEY! The hiatus is over!**

Kendall walked into the kitchen to find Logan filling a glass with water. As soon as Logan spotted Kendall he took his water and walked past him without saying a word. Kendall sighed and went to follow Logan. Before he could get into their room Logan closed the door and locked it. Kendall stood in front of the door and leaned his head against it. It had been three days since Logan told Kendall everything and he hasn't talked to him since. Logan was angry at Kendall for pressuring him and he was angry at Kendall for invading his privacy. But what Logan was most angry about was the fact that Kendall told James and Carlos. Kendall knocked on the door but didn't get a response. He knocked on it again but still was met with the same thing.

"Logan please open the door. I know you're mad but I just want to help you." Kendall fell forward when the door suddenly opened. He groaned from hitting the ground pretty hard. When he looked up Logan was staring down at him with his arms crossed. "Logan…"

"Just stop. I don't want to hear it. You had no right Kendall. I would have thought that my boyfriend and best friend would understand that I would tell everyone when I was ready." Logan shook his head and stepped back from Kendall. "I can't believe you." Kendall scrambled to his feet when Logan walked towards the bathroom but he got there in just enough time for the door to smack him in the face.

"Ow!" Kendall held his nose but was happy when he didn't feel any blood.

"You deserved that!" Kendall sighed and laid with his full weight against the door.

"Logie please I'm sorry! But can you honestly say that you would have told us if we didn't force it out of you? You were making yourself sick by keeping it all inside. I needed to do something. I thought you were in trouble." When Kendall was met with silence he sighed and banged his head against the door. He did it repeatedly until his head made contact with nothing. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times wondering where the door had gone. He looked up when he felt a hand rubbing his forehead.

"Will you stop it you're going to give yourself a concussion." Kendall took Logan's hand away from his head and held it. Logan sighed and looked away from Kendall. "Just stop." Kendall reached for Logan's face but he pulled away.

"What am I doing Logan? Please just talk to me."

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kendall dropped his hand and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Logan… I don't understand." Logan stepped away from Kendall and leaned against the bathroom counter. He rubbed his hands over his face then ran them through his hair. When he took a breath he looked up at Kendall.

"Like a victim. You all feel sorry for me and you look like I'm going to break any second! This is why I didn't want to tell you… tell anyone! I don't want you to treat me any differently. I'm still Logan." Kendall stepped in front of Logan and rubbed his hands over his arms reassuringly.

"Logan I know that…" Logan smacked Kendall's chest cutting him off.

"No you don't! I've been mad at you before and every time you would try and make me laugh or seduce me or do something to forget how mad at you I was but not this time. You haven't smiled or laughed or made a move since before I told you and I'm sick of it! I want things to go back to normal so stop treating me like a different person! It's my past and I don't want to think about it anymore! Just stop it!" Kendall cupped Logan's face so they were looking right into each other's eyes.

"If it wasn't significant it wouldn't be affecting you right now. I know you don't like it but things are different they have to be. You're in so much pain and you're scared. Just let me help you let me in." Logan suddenly began sobbing. He buried his face in Kendall's chest and Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around him. He knew Kendall was right and he desperately wanted Kendall to make the pain go away but something was holding him back. Logan wasn't sure about opening up to Kendall about his past. He wasn't sure about telling him how he felt while he was abducted or how awkward and out of place he felt that first year he was with his parents. Logan felt so damaged he didn't know what to do with himself.

Kendall whispered reassuringly to Logan as he rubbed soothing circles in his back. When Logan was finally calmed down Kendall pulled away and wiped Logan's tears away.

"Are you ok?" Logan looked down and shook his head.

"I'm just so scared all the time. I just want it to stop." Kendall nodded in understanding and brought Logan back to their room. When the both sat down on the bed Kendall rubbed Logan's back and arms.

"Maybe you need to talk to someone." Logan sniffed and looked up at Kendall.

"Like a therapist?"

"If you want." Logan let out a sigh.

"I don't know." Kendall pulled on Logan's arms so they were both lying down. He pulled Logan to his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"You don't have to decide now. Just think about it ok."

"Ok."

"Now go to sleep." Kendall rubbed Logan's side and smiled as he felt him relaxing under his touch. When Kendall could hear Logan's soft snores he closed his own eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

_Little Logan was hiding behind a shelf as the man walked around the room. Logan leaned quickly that whenever he came in to look around and check things out it was better for him to act like a fly on the wall; like he didn't exist. After a long time it seemed like he was about to leave until he yelled out from pain. _

"_God damn it!" Logan froze in horror when he realized the man had stepped on one of his toys. He was always supposed to put them away when he was done with them. It was a rule and the man hated when Logan broke a rule. Logan let out a scream as a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him out of his hiding spot._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" The man ignored Logan and leaned forward so he was towering over him._

"_You broke a rule. You know what happens when you break a rule." Logan began crying hysterically as he reached for his belt and quickly undid it. The man pulled it out of the loops and bent over Logan as he wrapped it around his neck._

Logan shot up in bed screaming causing Kendall to be shocked awake. It took a second for Kendall to register what was going on but as soon as he saw Logan he sat up and cupped his face.

"Logan! Logan it's ok. You're ok." As Logan continued to hyperventilate and cry Kendall pulled Logan closer so he was securely in his arms. "Logan look at me." Logan fisted Kendall's shirt as he tried to get a grip on himself. Everything had felt so real and even now he was having trouble breathing.

"K-Kendall."

"Shh it's ok. You're safe." Kendall pulled Logan even closer so his head was resting against Kendall's chest. Kendall rocked him back and forth as he continued to whisper sweet nothings to him. When Logan was finally calm Kendall showered his face with kisses.

"K-Kendall."

"What is it baby."

"I love you." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead.

"I love you too. Why don't we tried to go back to sleep." When Logan looked uncertain Kendall pulled him down with him and laid so they were facing each other. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and rested his forehead against Logan's. "No one is going to hurt you Logan. It's just you and me."

"Ok." They were both quiet for a moment until Logan broke the silence. "Kendall?"

"yes."

"I think I want to talk to someone." Kendall nodded and closed his eyes again.

**A/N: ok this wasn't that great. I kind of had to force it out of me but I've been thinking of more ideas and once I get them more organized and stuff this story should start to pick up again. I'll try and update frequently but next week I have a lot of stuff to do so I don't know if I'll be able to update anything really. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There is more to come.**


	6. therapy

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the lack of updates. I've been so tired this week I just couldn't really get myself to do anything. I was actually close to fainting at one point but I'm good now. Well rested and ready to update! =]**

**PS: I was too lazy to read through this and edit so expect more mistakes than usual.**

"I don't know about this Kendall… I think I'm having second thoughts." Kendall gripped Logan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Logan had his first theory session and Logan was nervous. He had been sitting in the car with Kendall for the past fifteen minutes trying to get the nerve to go inside. Neither of them had said anything up to this point and Kendall wasn't about to force Logan out of the car. He wanted him to be comfortable and he wanted him to go when Logan was ready. It didn't matter to him that they were already five minutes late. He was here for Logan and that's all.

"We don't have to do this now if you're not ready." Logan swallowed hard and shook his head. He needed to do this. He was tired of the nightmares and he was tired of the constant fear. He just wanted to be normal again. Without giving it another though Logan climbed out of the car and waited for Kendall to walk around to join him.

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and kissed the side of his head lovingly as they walked inside. It was a smaller private practice so there was only one floor and there was almost no one there. Logan and Kendall walked over to the front desk and stood there awkwardly before the secretary looked up and noticed them.

"Hello can I help you?"

"I-I have an appointment."

"What's your name sweetheart."

"Logan Mitchell." She checked her computer then smiled at the two boys.

"Dr. Sean is ready to see you." She pointed to the double doors behind her and nodded when Logan thanked her. As they walked towards the doors Logan fisted Kendall's shirt.

"You're going to stay with me right?"

"Yes of course." Logan let out a sigh and slowly opened the door. He peeked inside and looked around before he spotted Dr. Sean. He was an older man with grey hair but he was one of those lucky people that aged well like George Clooney. He stood up from his desk and walked over to Kendall and Logan.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Sean but you can call me Michael." Logan hesitantly reached out his hand to shake.

"I'm Logan." Michael nodded then turned his attention to Kendall.

"I'm Kendall." We were all silent for a moment before Michael gestured to the couch and walked over to the chair opposite it. He sat down and held a pad of paper in front of him.

"So why don't you tell me why you're here." Logan was quietly playing with the hem of his shirt until Kendall nudged him and whispered for him to go ahead.

"Um… well I've been having… nightmares." Kendall gripped Logan's hand and squeezed reassuringly. Michael wrote a few things down before looking back at Logan.

"What have these nightmares been about?" Logan swallowed hard and leaned closer to Kendall. Kendall noticed this and wrapped his arm around Logan protectively. Michael noticed Logan's fear as well. "You don't have to be afraid Logan. You are safe here. You're free to say whatever you want." Logan nodded and took in a breath.

"Them been about memories… of when I was younger." Logan could feel his eyes stinging with tears. Just thinking about all the images that plagued his mind made him want to rip his eyes out. He didn't want to think of or see anything like that again. "I just want the nightmares to stop." Kendall tightened his hold around Logan. He could offer so much love and protection but he couldn't help Logan with everything. It made him feel so helpless.

It really killed him inside when he decided that Logan needed someone else's help. Kendall was supposed to help Logan. Kendall was supposed to make him feel better and make the nightmares go away. These nightmares went to deep though, and there was no way he could get to them on his own. When Kendall felt Logan begin to tremble he kissed his temple and whispered loving words into his ear. Michael sat quietly for a few minutes watching them interact. When Logan seemed calmer he spoke.

"I'm going to be honest with you Logan it's not going to be easy. You're going to have to face your past in order to get over it. It will take a while and I can't guarantee the nightmares will be gone forever but if you work with me we can help make you feel happier and safer."

"Ok." Logan nodded and wiped his eyes. Michael nodded and gave Logan a reassuring smile.

"Have you always had these nightmares?"

"When I was younger but not this much."

"Do you have any idea why you're having nightmares again?" Logan nodded as a face was scene with his mind's eye. The thought of the man that caused him so much pain tightened his chest and made a shiver go up his spin.

"The man who abducted me when I was a baby…Gregory Thompson." Logan's voice shook as he said his name. "He was released from prison." Michael took in a breath and nodded.

"He hurt you a lot didn't he?" Logan could feel tears coming to his eyes again.

"Yes."

"I bet he has. He must have been so cruel to you but Logan you have to move past that. Your suffering is giving him power. You can't give him power. You are not a child anymore. You're almost an adult and he doesn't control your life anymore." A part of Logan knew Michael was right but it wasn't that simple. It wasn't that simple to just forget everything and move on with his life. He thought he had already done that but the current situation obviously proved otherwise.

"It's not that simple." Michael nodded.

"You're right but if we take it day by day you'll get better eventually.

* * *

When the session was over Logan and Kendall said goodbye to Michael before leaving. They can't really say they've made any progress yet but it was only the first session. They can't expect everything to get better overnight.

And honestly Logan was scared. He was trying so hard to keep everything inside. He answered questions vaguely or sometimes avoided the questions entirely. He knew that he was going to have to tell Michael everything that happened and everything he went through but he was afraid of what Michael would think of him. Most important he was afraid of what Kendall would think of him. Kendall knew a lot but there were so many fine details that he still wasn't aware of.

"Well we better head to Rocque Records." Logan nodded and climbed into the car. Therapy three days a week before he worked with Gustavo was going to be rough. Logan rather do that though then face anymore nightmares.

When they reached Rocque records James and Carlos were practicing in the dance studio. They had already been there for an hour because even though Kendall and Logan came later Gustavo would never allow James and Carlos to do the same.

"There you dogs are!" Gustavo walked into the room as soon as he spotted Kendall and Logan walk in. The four boys stood in their usual line as Gustavo paced in front of them. "Ok dogs I have some good news!"

"We're getting another swirly slide!" Gustavo looked at Carlos with a raised eyebrow for a moment before shaking his head and ignoring the comment.

"At the end of the month we are having another concert. It's going to be 10 times bigger then any other concert BTR has had before so you need to be prepared for it." Kelly who had remained quiet stepped forward to continue.

"Yea guys that means practice will last longer and you'll be here 6 days a week instead of 5." The boys couldn't help but let out little groans and sighs of annoyance. They already worked so hard. The next few weeks were going to be torture.

"Alright dogs in the booth!" Gustavo walked past the four boys who dragged their feet and hung their heads as they followed. Before Logan could get to far a delecate hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Logan how are you doing?" Logan smiled at Kelly.

"Pretty good." Kelly didn't know what was going on with Logan but because Gustavo was paying for the therapy sessions she obviously knew something was going on with him.

"You and the other boys are going to be doing a lot for the next few weeks. If it gets to much or you get really stressed out tell me and you can take some days off." Logan opened his mouth to say something but Kelly interrupted. "Don't worry about Gustavo. He may not show it but he wants you to be relaxed and healthy for the concert."

"Ok." Kelly gave Logan a sweet smile and walked past him. After a moment Logan followed Kelly and walked into the booth to join the others.

* * *

Agent Gideon was sitting at his desk staring at the many crime scene pictures laid out in front of him. They were pictures of the two children found not too long ago and to Gideon's dismay there was no evidence. No biological samples, no witnesses, and Gideon's only suspect had the perfect alibi.

He was convinced that Logan was right but some things about the murders weren't adding up and it was making him nervous. For one both boys were older then Thompson's usual victims and they were both brunette when Gideon knew he preferred blondes. Also, their deaths weren't drawn out like Thompson normal would have done. It was like he was just trying to send a message and wasn't trying to get any pleasure from the act.

He was trying to tell the world that he was back and that whoever he had his sites on was in grave danger. Gideon just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short and sucky. I'm having trouble with this story but I'm not giving up yet. I know some stuff I want to do for this but it's going to take me some serious creative thinking to figure out what else to put in this. **

**So anyway, I might not update this again for a while. Besides this I should have another story up. It is a one shot called "Lost" and you should definitely check it out. I'm also working on a two shot and should have the next chapter for the way I am up soon. I'm going home this weekend so don't expect much until next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There is more to come. **


	7. improvement

**A/N: What's this? I finally updated? I know crazy right lol**

"So how are you feeling?" Logan let out a breath.

"Better… I guess. I haven't had any nightmares in a few days." Michael nodded then clasped his hands together.

"That's good. You've been doing well Logan. You're talking more and I feel you're really starting to open up." Logan smiled but it fell when he noticed the expression on Michael's face. "That doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet. It's only been a little over a week. That means you're nightmares could return."

"Really?" Michael gave Logan a sympathetic smile at the sound of his disheartened tone.

"Don't give up yet. The important thing is your facing your fears. If you do have more nightmares you'll know how to handle them." Logan nodded. Even though he didn't like it Michael was right. They couldn't magically make his nightmares and his problems go away. The important thing was to give Logan the tools he needed to handle his anxieties and fears.

If he could get himself to remember he didn't need to be afraid then the nightmares won't be as bad. Michael glanced at the clock and stood up signaling the end of the session. Logan shook Michael's hand and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks again Michael."

"Don't worry about it Logan." Logan thanked Michael again before leaving the office. When he walked outside Kendall was out there waiting for him.

"How was it?" Logan gave Kendall a quick kiss before speaking.

"It was good. Michael thinks I'm making progress." Kendall nodded and wrapped his arm around Logan as they made their way outside. "You're ok with not being in the session's right?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought you might be hurt that Michael wanted you to wait outside." Kendall chuckled and began rubbing Logan's arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. He probably just doesn't want you to be distracted."

"Yea I guess I just like when you're there." Kendall stopped and turned Logan to face him. He lightly held onto Logan's chin and kissed him softly. They kept their lips together for a few seconds before pulling apart.

"You know I am always there for you even if I'm not right next to you." Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. He pulled Kendall into a deep kiss moaning when Kendall pushed his tongue into Logan's mouth.

Just as the kiss was heating up Logan's phone beeped. They pulled away from each other with a laugh.

"We better get going we have to get to the studio." Kendall smirked and pulled Logan close again.

"They can wait." He pulled Logan in for another passionate kiss only to be interrupted by his own phone.

"I guess they can't wait." Kendall huffed then walked to the passenger side of the car.

"They always ruin everything." Logan chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well you know Carlos and James… especially James. The concert is coming up and they're excited." Kendall sighed and nodded. When Logan glanced at him he seemed to have a permanent pout on his face.

"Stop pouting we can continue were we left off later." Logan kept his eyes on the road as he smirked suggestively. He could feel Kendall's lust filled stare burning into the side of his head. Logan had to roll down a window to compensate for how thick the air in the car suddenly was.

When they arrived at the recording studio James was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed as he tapped his foot. As soon as he saw Kendall and Logan he let out a breath.

"There you too are! Come on we have stuff to do!" Kendall and Logan laughed at their friends as they followed him into the recording booth where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them.

"Alright dogs let's get started."

* * *

"Again!" The four boys groaned in displeasure. They had been singing and doing harmonies for hours. None of them were sure how much more they could handle. Carlos had his back against the wall looking like he was about to fall asleep, Kendall looked like he was about to explode and Logan looked like he really wanted to get out of that stupid box. The only one of them who didn't look horrible was James. He was just unnaturally perfect and was way too excited to let anything get him done.

" Come on Gustavo we need a break." Kendall gestured to Carlos who was starting to slide down the wall. "Carlos is barely functioning!" Gustavo was about to yell at Kendall until Kelly gave him a slap on the back of the head. They had a stare down for a few seconds before Gustavo let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright! You get an hour break!" The boys cheered and ran out of the booth. They went straight to the lounge area and collapsed on the couches and chairs. Carlos was out as soon as his face hit the cushion. It would have been the best moment to play a prank on him but the others didn't have the energy to do so.

"These couches have never been more comfortable then right now." Kendall slumped against the chair and let out a content sigh. When he was comfortable he pulled on Logan's arm so he was leaning against him. Logan let out a laugh and snuggled into Kendall's side.

"You've never been more comfortable then right now." Kendall smiled at Logan and leaned down for a quick kiss. When he looked up and spotted James making kissy faces at him Kendall took the pillow from behind him and chucked it at James. James let out a yelp barely managing to dodge it.

"You almost hit me!"

"That was the plan." Logan let out a laugh only falling silent when he heard a weak chuckle come from Carlos. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kendall before turning back to Carlos.

"You ok over there Carlitos?" Carlos let out a grunt and slowly nodded his head. Logan chuckled to himself as he slowly stood. "I'll go grab a couple water bottles before any of us dies or something." Logan left the lounge area and walked down the hall towards the break room. He noticed that it was unusually quiet but he shook that from his head.

Logan walked into the room and went to the refrigerator. When he found only one water bottle he let out a huff or annoyance. He was going to have to go all the way to the storage room to get more. He quickly left the room and walked further down the hall. When he finally arrived he pushed open the door and looked around the dark room. When he couldn't immediately see the water bottles he reached for the light switch.

"Wonderful…" Logan flipped the switch a few times but the light never turned on. He let out a sigh and slowly walked into the room. The light coming from the hall allowed Logan to see a little bit but as he ventured more towards the back it became harder and harder for him to see. He placed his hands on one of the shelves and felt around for the right box.

When he finally felt a water bottle Logan pulled the box off the shelf and rested it on the ground. He took a few out of the box then pushed it to the side so no one would trip over it. Just as Logan was turning around he heard a door slam and he was suddenly shrouded in darkness.

"Shit." Logan turned and quickly made his way to the door. He held the water bottles with one arm then reached for the knob. The first time Logan turned the knob and nothing happened he didn't think much of it. The second time his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tried harder. When he tried again and again and again and nothing happened he started to freak out. "Hello!" Logan banged on the door with his fist but was met with silence. The silence was actually starting to scare him. It was way to quiet.

Logan jumped when he felt something bang behind him. He turned around quickly so his back was against the door. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and let out a shaky breath.

"W-who's there?" Logan felt shivers make their way down his spine as he was met with silence. He felt an eerie feeling that someone was watching him. He'd felt this once before… a long time ago and that fact scared him.

Logan dropped the water bottles not caring about them anymore. He turned towards the door again and began banging on it and screaming. He shook the handle a few times but it still didn't budge.

"Someone! Let me out of here! Please! Anyone! Please help me!" Logan heard shuffling behind him but when he glanced back he still didn't see anything. Even if it wasn't dark he probably still wouldn't be able to see past the tears that were now pouring down his face.

Logan's heart was racing and his head was spinning. Breathing became harder and harder and he was becoming more and more detached from realty as he found himself in his worst nightmare.

Logan let out a loud scream before he was falling forward. As soon as he realized he was lying on the floor of the hallway Logan scrambled to his feet and stood with his back against the opposite wall. He was still hyperventilating and crying as he stared into the closet like it was about to kill him.

"Logie are you ok?" Kendall was suddenly in front of him blocking Logan's view of the closet. He cupped Logan's face with both his hands his own face filled with worry.

"I-I w-went to get water a-and the d-door c-closed." Logan was becoming more worked up as he spoke. "I-I-I couldn't get the door open a-and the l-light didn't work…"

"Shh." Kendall pulled Logan closer to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's ok everything's ok. Remember what Michael said. Your safe, no one is going to hurt you, just breathe." Logan nodded and began taking in slow calming breaths. When he was finally calm Logan relaxed.

Seeing that Logan was ok Kendall let out a sigh of relief and wiped Logan's face of any remaining tears. He pulled Logan closer to him and kissed him deeply to reassure Logan even more.

"Are you ok?" Logan nodded.

"Yea, I was just… really scared."

"I know baby. It's ok." Both boys turned when they heard multiple footsteps. James and Carlos came from around the corner both wide eyed and worried.

"Logie you ok?" Logan nodded at Carlos as Kelly and Gustavo came around the corner.

"What the hell is going on? Who's screaming?" Logan blushed and hid behind Kendall. Kendall smiled at him then turned to Gustavo.

"It's fine. Logan was locked in the closet. He's fine now." Logan blushed even more from behind Kendall.

"Sorry." Kelly smiled reassuring at Logan and elbowed Gustavo when he didn't say anything.

"It's fine, let's just get back to work."

* * *

Are you sure you're ok Logie?" Logan shut the door to 2J and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine." Kendall nodded.

"Good. You calmed down from that a lot faster than usual. You're definitely making progress." Logan turned to Kendall and gave him a smile.

"You really think so?" Kendall nodded and pulled Logan close.

"Yep… now why don't we continue with what we were doing earlier today." Logan smirked before he grabbed Kendall's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Logan immediately dominated the kiss by pushing his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall let him dominate the kiss for now knowing he would take control later. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him close. When their hips brushed together both boys moaned.

"I need you Kendall." Kendall didn't hesitate to grab Logan's behind and lift him up. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist moaning as his growing erection rubbed against Kendall's again. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's neck and leaned down to suck on Logan's neck. Kendall groaned his eyes fluttering as he quickened his pace to their room. When he reached their room he shut the door with his foot then quickly locked it. He walked over to the bed and lowered Logan on to it.

Logan was panting as he watched Kendall quickly pull of his close. When he was halfway through Logan finally remembered that he was still wearing his own so he quickly pulled them off. When they were both nude Logan crawled back on the bed until his head was resting on the pillows. He watched with half lidded eyes as Kendall crawled up his body till they were face to face. He could see in Kendall's eyes that he needed this just as much as Logan did. It had been a while since they were together this way and Logan truly missed it.

Kendall leaned towards the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He sat back and poured a generous amount on his fingers biting his lip as Logan opened his legs wide. Kendall hovered over Logan as he pressed his finger at Logan's entrance. When he slowly pushed in Logan bit his lip. It stung a little but he knew it would get better.

"You ok?" Logan nodded his head and spread his legs even wider. When Kendall pushed in a second finger Logan hissed. Kendall gave him a second to become used to the intrusion before he was pushing his fingers in and out. He stretched Logan's entrance as he thrust his fingers at a steady rate. When he finally hit Logan's prostate Logan rested his head back against the pillow and let out a long moan.

Logan held onto Kendall's arm as he moved his hips against Kendall's hand. Every stab at his prostate sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body. With one particularly direct hit to his prostate Logan arched his back and moaned Kendall's name.

"Please Kendall I need you." Kendall nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out. He covered his member with lube then positioned himself at Logan's entrance. He bit his lip as he slowly pushed himself in Logan moaned and threw his head back at the intrusion. Kendall waited to thrust only moving when Logan began begging.

Kendall's first thrust hit Logan's spot perfectly making Logan throw his head back and moan. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him close as Kendall began to quicken his pace.

"Faster Kendall please." Kendall let out a moan and buried his face in Logan's neck. He began pounding into Logan loving the moans and screams coming from him. He was definitely glad Carlos and James decided to stay by the pool when they got back to the Palm Woods.

"God Logan you're so tight." Kendall leaned back at his hands for better leverage. The first thrust from that angle had Logan begging for more. His body jolted with every hit as Kendall pounded in to him. Each thrust was bringing Kendall and Logan closer to the edge.

Logan let out a whine as he fell over the edge. His eyes rolled and his body jerked as he experienced one of the best orgasms in his life. Kendall's thrusting only making it better as he lengthened his orgasm.

Kendall couldn't take Logan's walls clenching around him for long. With a few more erratic thrusts he let out a groan as he forced his member deep inside Logan. Their hips were pressed closely together as Kendall released inside Logan and filled him to the brim.

When they both came down from their highs Kendall pulled out and collapsed next to Logan. He pulled him close and let out a content sigh. Logan smiled as he snuggled into Kendall's side. He shut his eyes and completely relaxed against Kendall. In this moment, he felt safer than ever.

**A/N: Done! I finally updated this story. It's about time right. Lol. I also did the two updates that I wanted to do for today. I'm really on a roll. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There is more to come.**


	8. how I met my mother

**A/N: I can say for a fact that this story is going to end soon. All the chapters are finished and I'm going to update once a day. Anyway, on to the chapter.**

_Logan sat at a table in a small room playing with a race car someone had given him. His legs swung back and forth as he pushed the toy car around the table. Every now and then he would glance outside the room to watch people walk by. Even though everyone so far had been very nice to him Logan was still scared. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know anyone. The only human contact he ever had was the man who hurt him. Logan didn't want to be hurt anymore._

_Logan turned to face the door when a woman walked in. She approached him slowly not wanting to scare him any more then he already was. When she reached the table she knelt down next to Logan's chair and gave him a warm smile._

"_Hi sweetheart, are you ok?" Logan brought the car into his lap and fiddled with it as he nodded. _

"_Where that man?"It took a moment for her to realize who he was talking about. When she did she gave him a reassuring smile._

"_Don't worry about him. He can't hurt you anymore." Logan nodded as he looked down at the car in his hands again. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Joanna Mitchell."Logan looked up at Mrs. Mitchell for a moment his face showing his confusion._

"_You have two names?"_

"_What do you mean? Logan began fidgeting in his seat as he grew nervous._

"_My name is Logan… just Logan." Mrs. Mitchell bit her lip trying not to cry._

"_No honey, you have a last name too. You're Logan Mitchell."Logan stared at Mrs. Mitchell his legs swinging back and forth faster showing his anxiety._

"_I don't get it."Mrs. Mitchell paused for a moment trying to figure out how to approach the situation. After a moment she took a breath and spoke._

"_It's ok sweetheart. You don't have to be afraid. That man took you from your real family."_

"_I have a family?"_

"_Of course. You have a mommy and daddy that missed you so much." The wide eyed look Logan was giving Mrs. Mitchell made her think she had given him too much to absorb in one sitting. Before she could try and comfort him more Logan's lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears._

"_I have a mommy?" Mrs. Mitchell nodded and pointed to herself. Logan looked down at his lap as a few tears rolled down his face. "I always wanted a mommy."Mrs. Mitchell reached her hand out slowly frowning when Logan flinched away from her. They remained quiet for a long time before Mrs. Mitchell spoke up again._

"_Do you want me to get you anything? Something to eat… water?" Logan shook his head as he glanced up at Mrs. Mitchell._

"_Don't go."Mrs. Mitchell bit her lip and nodded. She pulled a chair close to Logan and sat down in it._

"_I'm not going anywhere… I promise."_

Logan awoke from his sleep with a jerk. After looking around the bedroom he let out a sigh and relaxed against the bed. He rolled onto his back and quietly stared at the ceiling as he processed what he had just been dreaming about. It wasn't scary and it wasn't necessarily a bad memory.

The problem was that it brought back others. H made him remember how lonely his first few years of life had been. Most people couldn't even remember that much stuff from that early on. Logan believed that the experience was so traumatic his mind just wouldn't let him forget it.

"Hey you're awake." Kendall walked over to the bed and sat down near Logan's waist. As soon as he saw the expression on Logan's face Kendall's own expression turned into one of worry. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No." Logan let out a sigh and sat up. "I mean… it was about back then but it wasn't anything bad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan thought for a moment before shaking his head. It wasn't anything he needed to be concerned about so he rather just forget about it and move on. Logan kissed Kendall quickly in thanks before climbing out of bed. He stretched his arms above his head and smirked as Kendall's eyes ran over his body. Logan almost forgot he was still naked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Logan paused at the door then turned to look at Kendall. "You coming?" Without hesitating Kendall ran towards the bathroom shutting the door as soon as he was inside. He pulled off his clothes as Logan turned on the water and tested the temperature. When Logan was satisfied he stepped in and stood under the spray allowing the water to run over his entire body. He smiled to himself when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Kendall pulled Logan close so his chest was pressed against Logan's back. When he began pressing kisses to Logan's neck Logan titled his head to the side with a content sigh.

Kendall ran his fingers over Logan's stomach moving his hands inches from Logan's hardening member then moving back up again. When Logan could no longer take the teasing he moaned and thrust his hips back into Kendall signaling what he wanted. Kendall smirked to himself as he turned Logan around and attached their lips together. Logan reached up and thread his fingers through Kendall's wet hair as he deepened the kiss. When Kendall opened his mouth Logan immediately began running his tongue over every crevice. Logan was in control of the kiss until Kendall reached between Logan's legs and began probing Logan's entrance. Logan broke away from the kiss and leaned his head against the wall behind him. He watched Kendall drop down to his knees and continue to tease Logan's entrance.

Kendall pushed Logan back so he was leaning against the wall completely. He lifted one of Logan's legs onto his shoulder so he could get a better view of Logan's entrance. Kendall pulled his hand away to suck on his fingers then positioned them at Logan's entrance again. Logan let out a moan as Kendall pushed his finger in. When Kendall leaned forward and brought the head of Logan's member into his mouth Logan couldn't help but buck his hips forward. Logan fisted his hands in Kendall's hair when Kendall pushed in another finger.

As Kendall began thrusting his fingers at an even pace while sucking on Logan's member Logan couldn't help but move his hips against Kendall's movements. Kendall pulled off of Logan and looked up at him as he curled his fingers and hit Logan's prostate. He couldn't help but feel his cock twitch when Logan bit his lip to suppress a loud moan. Logan's eyes rolled back with another press to a prostate. When he couldn't take the teasing anymore he grabbed Kendall by his hair and tried pulling him up. Kendall let out a little growl as he pulled his fingers out and removed Logan's leg from his shoulder.

As soon as Kendall was standing he reached around Logan and lifted him up by his backside. Logan wrapped his legs tightly around Kendall's waist and began rolling his hips forward showing Kendall what he wanted.

"Hang on." Kendall smirked as he reached between them to align himself with Logan's entrance. He pushed and prodded a little just to get Logan begging before he thrust forward. Logan gasped as he was completely filled by Kendall. Logan buried his face in Kendall's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as he begged for him to start.

When Kendall pulled back and delivered his first thrust he hit Logan's prostate perfectly. Logan leaned his head against the wall and allowed his mouth to fall open as Kendall continued to thrust hard and deep.

"K-Kendall." Kendall let out a moan as he attached his lips to Logan's neck. Logan fisted his hands in Kendall's hair as he picked up his thrusts. They both surrendered to the feeling and allowed themselves to be lost in the pleasure. Logan was overwhelmed by every perfect strike to his prostate while Kendall's head spun because of Logan's pulsing entrance.

When Kendall's thrust became erratic he pulled away from Logan's neck to look at his face. Logan's eyes where closed as he gasped with each thrust. Kendall kissed Logan's lips in order to get Logan's attention. When Logan opened his eyes to look at him Kendall kissed him again.

"Close?" Logan nodded as he consumed himself in the feeling again. He pulled Kendall into a kiss just as he fell over the edge. Logan let out a whine as his body stiffened. He breathed heavily into the kiss as he covered his and Kendall's stomachs with come. When Kendall couldn't take Logan's entrance squeezing around him he gave one last hard thrust and emptied his seed into Logan's entrance.

Kendall continued to thrust in and out slowly as he came down from his high. He peppered kisses over Logan's face as Logan tried to catch his breath. When they could finally breath again Kendall pulled out slowly and lowered Logan back to the ground. Kendall kept his hands on Logan's hips one, because he didn't want him to fall and two, because he didn't want to let him go.

"That was amazing." Logan smiled as he lazily wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. He kissed Kendall softly then smiled at him when he pulled away.

"You're welcome." Logan let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. They stood silent for a moment before Logan's eyes widened. He seemed to suddenly fall back to reality.

"What time is it?" Logan grabbed the bottle of shampoo and quickly began working it through his hair. He handed the bottle to Kendall as he stood under the water. Kendall glanced at the digital clock by the sink as he covered his hands with shampoo.\

"Don't worry we still have an hour before we need to be at the therapist." Logan moved out of the way for Kendall as he covered his head in conditioner.

"Yes but it takes thirty minutes to get there and we haven't even gotten out of the shower yet." As soon as they were both done Logan jumped out and ran into their bedroom. Kendall stayed behind to turn the shower off and grab a towel which Logan forgot. When he heard Logan scream he wrapped the towel around his waist and ran into the room.

"James get out!" James was standing at the door with both hands over his eyes. Logan not being able to find something to cover himself quick enough was standing behind his desk chair. A huge blush covered his face as he stared at James wide eyed.

"Calm down Logan it's no big deal." Logan huffed.

"Whatever just get out!" James uncovered his eyes so he could see where he was going. When he saw Kendall, who was just as wet as Logan he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Now I know why you were taking so long."

"James!"

"Alright I'm going. Just wanted to tell you that Kelly called. She wanted to remind us today is the last day before the concert so she wants you to be ready for it."

"Got it now goooo." James rolled his eyes and turned around.

"I'm goooing." When James was gone Logan sighed. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with his nakedness and searched for something to quickly cover himself with.

"Here" Logan turned to Kendall who was holding out another towel. Logan took it quickly and wrapped it around himself.

"Ok, hurry up and get dressed." Logan quickly went to his dresser and pulled out black jeans and a t-shirt. Logan pulled on his clothes glancing quickly at Kendall to make sure he wasn't wasting time. When he saw that Kendall was just finishing getting dressed Logan ran into the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth.

When they were both ready Logan grabbed the car keys and rushed out the door. They finished getting ready in just enough time to get to Logan's session just on time. The whole drive there Logan kept thinking about the dream he had. It wasn't a nightmare so he didn't know why he was so bothered by it. Logan was getting more confused the more he thought about it and the more confused he got the more agitated he became. Kendall seemed to sense this and couldn't keep himself from staring at Logan. Kendall just hoped that once Logan was reassured he would feel better about being more open with him.

When they pulled into a parking space both Logan and Kendall walked into the building silently. Logan took Kendall's hand in his and gave him a small smile reassuring Kendall that he was ok. When they were right outside the office Logan kissed Kendall quickly before he pulled away from him. Kendall sat down in a chair with a sigh as he watched Logan walk over to the front desk before going inside.

"Hello Logan it's good to see you." Logan shook Michael's hand and nodded.

"It's good to see you too." When they both sat down Michael crossed his legs and held his hands together over his lap.

"I can tell there is something on your mind." Logan bit his lip and nodded. He took a few minutes to collect himself before speaking.

"I had a dream last night…"

"A nightmare?"

"No. It wasn't necessarily bad but it was from… back then. It was after the police found me. I was sitting in some office by myself. I had this toy car someone gave me and I was pushing it back and forth as people walked by. Eventually my mom came in to meet me." Logan swallowed before continuing. "It was the first time see saw me after I was taken."

"What happened when you met her?" Logan let out a breathy laugh as he thought about the conversation.

"She told me what my last name was. I didn't even know I had one. If… he hadn't known my first name I probably wouldn't even had known it either. Then she told me she was my mom." Michael thought for a moment before speaking.

"You may not think much of the dream but I can tell it was a significant part in your life for you." Logan nodded.

"I remember when I was with him… he would tell me that I didn't have a mother because I didn't deserve one." Logan felt his eyes sting at the memory.

"Logan, have you seen your mother recently?" Logan looked up at Michael confused by the question.

"I talked to her last week…"

"But did you actually see her in person." Logan frowned.

"Not for a couple of months." Michael nodded.

"I think this dream is bothering you because you're trying to move forward. You're trying to get over what Gregory Thompson…" Logan flinched at the name, "… did to you. I can tell it's been a while since you talked about the situation with your parents if you really ever talked about it with them at all. I think it would be good to talk to your mother about what's going on with you and spend time with her."

"Ok."

"Gregory made you feel like you didn't deserve a family or a mother's love which is important to the mental growth of every child. You were robbed of that and I think your dream is telling you, you want to see her." Logan nodded. It would be nice to see his mom. He talked to her on the phone but he hadn't seen her and now that Logan was thinking about it he really missed her.

"So Logan, what else have you been thinking?" Logan thought for a moment before speaking.

"Nervous I guess. The guys and I have a concert tomorrow night. I'm not sure if I'm ready for it." Michael gave Logan a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you and you're friends will do fine. If I'm not mistaken it's not your first concert." Logan nodded a smile coming to his face. "Nerves are normal though. Anyone would be nervous about being in front of so many people." Michael paused before continuing. "It might be a good idea to invite your parents. You can clear the air before the performance and it might make you feel better if they were there."

"I'm sure Gustavo could fly them in for me." Michael smiled and nodded. He wrote something down as he spoke again.

"You seem like you're doing well. Have you had any other problems?" Logan thought for a moment before he frowned. He couldn't believe he forgot about what happened just the day before. He bit his lip as a small blush came to his face.

"Well yesterday… I uh… kind of freaked out." Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were at the studio I went into this storage closet to get some water. The door somehow closed and I got really freaked out because I couldn't get out and the lights didn't work so I couldn't see anything." Michael nodded in understanding."

"Well considering your situation I would be surprised if you didn't get upset. You spent the first few years of your life trapped with no way of getting out. Suddenly being put in the same situation must have been a shock. But you see now that there was nothing for you to be afraid of right?" Logan nodded a small smile came to his face.

"Kendall said something like that when he got me out. I think it was why I was able to calm down so fast."

"Good. If you're ever in another situation like that you need to remind yourself you are not in any danger. Any anxiety you feel will pass and you will be ok once again." Logan nodded and took in a breath. Michael looked at the clock before giving Logan a smile.

"Well it looks like our session is done. I'll see you in two days. You can tell me how the concert goes." Logan smiled and nodded. He shook Michael's hand and left quickly. He was suddenly eager to see Kendall again.

As soon as Kendall saw Logan he stood. Logan ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck to pull him into a deep kiss. When Logan pulled away Kendall raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that for?" Logan shrugged and gave Kendall a smile.

"Just felt like it." Kendall nodded smiling as well.

"You seem to be in a better mood. I guess that dream isn't bothering you anymore." Logan nodded taking Kendall's hand as they began to leave the building.

"Yep. I'll tell you about it on the way."


	9. concert

As soon as Logan and Kendall walked into Rocque records they could here Gustavo screaming. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows before making their way into the Gustavo's office where the others where.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can't play catch with my trophies!" Gustavo paused when he heard quiet giggles. He turned to Kendall and Logan and glared at them making Logan take a step back. Gustavo shook his head and let out a sigh. "Now that you other dogs are here we can actually start practicing. Gustavo stood from his chair then walked out of the room. Logan and Kendall stepped out of the way and gave him plenty of room.

It was obvious that Gustavo was started to get stressed out about the concert. James and Carlos were also a little more destructive without the others to stop them. Gustavo was about ready to rip their heads off when Logan and Kendall arrived.

"Get in the booth." The four boys piled into the booth to practice singing their set for the concert. They were going to sing Oh Yeah, Worldwide, Big Night, The City is Ours, and Big Time Rush in that order. Singing those songs had become second nature for the boys Gustavo just wanted it to become second nature. All the screaming fans would make it harder for them to sing.

The few hours they practiced Gustavo spent most of the time yelling at them. By now it was easier for them to ignore. Logan was more worried about asking Gustavo to pay for his parents to fly to see him. Logan actually still had to ask his parents to come too. But he was sure they would say yes. The last time he talked to his mother she said she had a few days off.

When they finished practicing the songs the four boys walked out of the booth one by one. James, Kendall, and Carlos quickly made their way to the dance studio while Logan lagged behind.

"Gustavo?" Logan took half a step back when Gustavo turned to glare at him. The only reason why he still had the nerve to ask was because Kelly was still in the room.

"What is it Dog?"

"Well… my therapist was saying it would be good for my parents to visit and I was hoping they could come for the concert?" Logan bit his lip as he watched Gustavo who was still glaring at him. It seemed that his glaring face was also his thinking face. Gustavo stayed silent for another moment before Kelly lightly elbowed him in the side. He turned to give her a look then let out a sigh and nodded.

"Fine. I'll get them tickets so they're here by tomorrow afternoon." Logan smiled brightly and thanked Gustavo as he ran out of the room. Before walking into the dance studio Logan to a sharp left to stand in the hallway. He took out his cell phone and quickly dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" Logan felt a slight smile come to his face.

"Hi mom."

"Oh Logan, how are you sweetheart?"

"Good. Listen, I was wondering if you and dad could come to the concert tomorrow night. Gustavo said he would pay for your tickets and everything." There was a pause before Mrs. Mitchell sighed.

"I don't know Logan…"

"Please mom, Michael said it would be good for me. So we can… talk more." There was another pause. Logan bit his lip and shifted from his left foot to his right as he waited for his mother to say something.

"You're father has to work…" Logan frowned. "But I'm off for a few days."

"Thanks mom! Kelly should call you later about the tickets." Logan said goodbye to his Mrs. Mitchell then shoved his phone into his pocket as he ran into the dance studio. Logan blushed and quickened his pace when Mr. X gave him a look and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Let's begin."

* * *

"Another long day." James let out a sigh as he plopped down on the orange couch in 2J. He folded his arms behind his head and stretched out on the couch. Carlos plopped down by his feet taking a swig from his water bottle as he did so. Kendall and Logan sat down together; Logan curling into Kendall's side.

"It was totally worth it because the concert is going to be so awesome!" James chuckled leaning up slight so he could reach Carlos' hand as they high fived. Kendall nodded in agreement as he picked up the remote to turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. When he passed Oxygen James flailed his arm around.

"Oh, oh go back house wives is on!" When Kendall, Logan and Carlos slowly turned their heads towards him and gave him confused looks he shrugged nonchalantly. "What? It's a good show." Kendall shook his head but changed it back none the less. Logan shook his head as well and chuckled to himself. He gestured to himself and Kendall as he spoke.

"And we're the gay ones." James pouted then grabbed a pillow by his head to chuck it at Logan. Logan held up his hand blocking the pillow from hitting his face as he let out another laugh.

"No rough housing." Mrs. Knight walked into the living room barely paying attention. The four boys stared at her for a moment before Logan went back to throwing the pillow back at James.

"Hey mom what's for dinner?"

"Pizza. I'll have to go pick up Katie from a friends then I'll be back with a few pizzas.

"Ok, bye mama K!"

"Bye mom." When Mrs. Knight walked out the boys went back to watching TV. Mostly James watched while Kendall, Logan and Carlos watched with strange curiosity. Eventually Kendall couldn't take it and changed the channel much to James' protests.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Logan looked to each of his friends as they considered his offer. "We haven't watched Lord of the rings in a while." Carlos stood up and ran over to the DVD collection grabbing out The Return of the King. Out of the three great movies it was his favorite and Carlos also knew the others wouldn't object. He quickly put the disc into the DVD player then reclaimed his spot on the couch.

Logan adjusted on the couch so he was leaning more into Kendall. Kendall wrapped his arm tightly around Logan's waist and kissed the side of his head. Logan let out a content sigh and smiled as he completely relaxed against Kendall. This was one of those nice moments that made Logan feel better about his situation.

He didn't think much about the past which was starting to haunt him less and less every day. He didn't think about what could be or what could have been. He lives in the moment and that's progress. There are no problems and time seems to fly by.

Mrs. Knight arrives back at the apparent almost an hour later with three boxes of pizza. James and Carlos take a box to share as do Kendall and Logan and Mrs. Knight and Katie. Mrs. Knight and Katie go do their own thing while the four boys went back to watching the movie.

More than halfway through while Eowyn battled the Witch King the boys were starting to fall asleep. Carlos' head began falling to the side then jerking back up when he realized he was falling asleep. Another half an hour later both James and Carlos were fast asleep. They were basically on top of each other fighting for room on the portion of the couch they were lying on. Kendall shook his head chuckling as he turned his attention away from James and Carlos to focus on Logan who was almost asleep as well.

"Why don't we go to bed? We have to be well rested for the concert tomorrow night." Logan nodded sitting up as Kendall stood. When Kendall turned around to face him Logan held up his arms his head tilted back.

"Carry me." Kendall chuckled then quickly lifted Logan off the couch carrying him bridal style. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and buried his face in Kendall's chest as he allowed the back and forth movement caused by each of Kendall's steps to lull him into a light sleep.

When Kendall reached their bedroom and laid Logan down on the bed Logan's eyes fluttered before he relaxed again. Kendall took a moment to watch Logan sleep before walking to his dresser and quickly changing. He grabbed some clothes for Logan then changed him making sure not to wake him from his sleep.

After Kendall slowly climbed into bed wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and pulling him close. He kissed the top of Logan's head before he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Within minutes Kendall fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Logan opened his eyes and found that he was no longer lying on his bed with Kendall but lying in the middle of the floor in the dance studio. He sat up quickly and looked around in confusion. He didn't know how he got there or even why he was there. All Logan knew was the shiver that ran up his arms and legs then down his spine. He shivered as he stood intent on figuring out just what was going on._

"_Hello?"Logan stood silently for a few seconds trying to hear anything past the silence. When no sound reached his ears he let out a heavy sigh. Logan took a step towards the door when the lights suddenly went out. Logan stopped in his tracks and looked around blinking rapidly in an attempt to adjust to the darkness. _

_When Logan heard a sound just behind him he gasped and quickly turned around. When he was met with nothing he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand giving him and uneasy feeling. He heard the noise behind him again and turned around to again be met with nothing._

"_W-who's there?" Logan's breathing picked up as he was again met with silence. The next thing he knew two arms were wrapping around him from behind. _

_Logan jumped and let out a scream thinking he was about to be attacked but the arms held onto his waist in a soft familiar way. When lips pressed against the back Logan's neck he let out sigh of relief. _

"_Jesus Kendall you scared the crap out of me." Logan chuckled as he placed his hands over Kendall's that laid by his waist. When Logan was met with silence his brow furrowed in confusion as he turned his head trying to see behind him. "Kendall?" Suddenly a face appeared out of the darkness and it was not the one he was expecting. It wasn't a face of love and protection this face was filled with cruelty and malice._

"_Who's Kendall?" The arms that were softly around him tightened and a hand came up to cover Logan's mouth. Logan let out a muffled scream as he thrashed in a desperate attempt to get away from his captive. Logan was unable to break away from the hold and was dragged further into the darkness._

Logan let out a scream as he sat up suddenly. He was breathing heavily as he tried to get a grip on what he just experienced. Logan's heart was racing as he looked around his bedroom to find it just as it was supposed to be. He looked down and found Kendall sleeping next to him. Logan lifted a shaking hand and grabbed Kendall's arm to furiously shake him. Kendall groaned as his eyes opened. He blinked a couple of times Kendall sat up and wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Logan it's ok. Its' ok." Logan grabbed onto one of Kendall's hands and held it tightly. He started taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He knew it was ok. He knew he wasn't in any danger but this dream was different. Before they were memories of things from his past but now the nightmare from his past was attacking him in the present. It made Logan feel more vulnerable. It made him feel like he wasn't actually safe after all.

"K-Kendall…" Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair in a soothing manor as he planted kisses on the side of Logan's head.

"What is it Logie?" Logan took in another breath then let it slowly out. When he finally felt he was calm enough Logan loosened his hold on Kendall's hand and relaxed.

"I'm ok." Kendall nodded and laid pulling Logan with him. He continued to stroke Logan's head as he waited for Logan to say something. "I had a nightmare…"

"I know." Logan swallowed and pressed himself closer to Kendall.

"It was different." Kendall nodded. He glanced down at Logan as Logan looked up at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kendall thought Logan would say no so he was surprised when Logan sat up and nodded his head. Kendall sat up as well. He took Logan's hands and gave him a nod and a reassuring smile. Logan let out a breath before speaking.

"It wasn't a memory. I woke up in the studio and I was all alone. I called out to see if anyone was there but no one answered. Suddenly the lights were off and I could hear movement around me but I couldn't see anyone. Someone wrapped their arms around me and I was scared at first but then I thought it was you. I told you, you scared me but you didn't say anything. When I called your name and turned it wasn't you… it was him." Logan bit his lip when he felt his eyes begin to burn. Kendall wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"No one is going to hurt you I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you." Logan let out a sigh and nodded. When Kendall pulled away he cupped Logan's face and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart Logan and Kendall smiled at each other. After a moment of silence Logan looked at the clock to find it was almost 11. He jumped out of bed and stretched his arms above his head. Kendall climbed out of bed as well and followed Logan out of their bedroom. When they walked into the kitchen Mrs. Knight was sitting at the table with Mrs. Mitchell.

"Mom?" Mrs. Mitchell smiled and quickly stood from the chair. She walked straight over to Logan and pulled him into a tight hug. Logan wrapped his arms around his mom and held her just as tightly. When they pulled away Mrs. Mitchell held Logan's face and kissed his cheek.

"Logan you've gotten so big! You obviously have been eating well you're not a little twig anymore." Logan blushed and looked away from his mom.

"Mom…" She laughed and rubbed Logan's arm before moving back to sit across from the table from Mrs. Knight.

"When is Gustavo picking you up?" Logan sat down next to his mom while Kendall went to the kitchen to crab two bowls of cereal for himself and Logan.

"I think Kelly is coming to get us around one." Mrs. Knight nodded a smile forming on her face.

"I better wake up the other two. James needs plenty of time to get ready for the concert and Carlos will be too excited to focus." Logan chuckled and nodded. He watched Mrs. Knight walk away before turning his attention to Kendall who sat down where Mrs. Knight had just been sitting. Kendall pushed one of the cereal bowls towards Logan who took it gratefully.

Kendall and Logan spoke with Mrs. Mitchell as they ate. Logan told her how he was doing while she told him what was going on with her. She mentioned straight away that Logan's father missed him greatly. That fact put a smile on his face.

As soon as Kendall finished he slowly stood Logan and Mrs. Mitchell turning their attention to him.

"I think I'm going to start getting ready." Kendall and Logan's eyes met and Logan knew then that Kendall was giving him a chance to talk to his mother in private. As soon as Kendall was out of the room Logan turned to face his mom.

"Mom… can we talk?" Mrs. Mitchell nodded as she turned to face Logan. When she noticed his solemn face she took his hand and held it as a sign of comfort.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Logan let out a sigh and dropped his gaze to his lap. He thought talking to his mom would be a good idea but now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. When Mrs. Mitchell squeezed Logan's hand he looked up at her. He let out a sigh before speaking.

"You already know what's been going on with me." Mrs. Mitchell nodded her head. "I'm trying to move on and I need to know that I'm not doing this on my own."

"Of course not. I will always be here for you. You can talk to me about anything and if you won't I'll try to visit as often as I can." Logan let out a breath and smiled.

"That would be great." They were both silent for a moment before Mrs. Mitchell spoke up again.

"The last time we spoke you weren't having any nightmares anymore. Have you had any?" Logan nodded his head. He shivered as he thought back to the dream he had just the night before.

"Yea, I talked about it with Kendall but it's still at the back of my mind."

"What happened?"

"Well it wasn't a memory like my nightmares usually are. I was in the dance studio and then… he was suddenly there." Logan shook his head and dropped his gaze. "It made me think that I could still be in danger… that he could still be coming after me." Mrs. Mitchell nodded in understanding and squeezed Logan's hand. She waited for him to look up at her before saying anything.

"Logan I can't honestly promise you that you won't face challenges in your life but I know you will never have to live through something like that again. You're safe… I promise."

"Thanks mom." Mrs. Mitchell smiled as she pulled Logan into a tight hug. When they pulled apart Logan stood. "I have to start getting ready."

"Ok." Logan quickly walked towards his room to get dressed. Kendall was sitting on his bed just finishing getting his shoes on. When Logan walked in Kendall looked up at him.

"How was it?"

"Good. She said she would try and visit often so she could be here for me more often."

"That's good." Logan nodded as he pulled his clothes out of the back Kelly brought for him. He pulled on a grey and white shirt with black skinny jeans before putting on his favorite shoes. When he and Kendall left their room Carlos and James were already in the living room waiting for them.

"Kelly is downstairs waiting for us. James announced. Kendall, James, and Carlos made their way out of the apartment saying goodbye to Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell as they left. Logan stopped to give his mom a hug before following the others out the door.

* * *

"You guys are going on in 5 minutes." Kelly walked into the lounge the boys were staying in and stood by the door. "You ready?" James stood with a huge smile on his face.

"Definitely. This is going to be amazing!" Logan, Kendall, and Carlos stood up as well their smiles reflecting their excitement. Kendall put his hand out between all of them a smirk forming on his face.

"Let's do this boys." The others placed their hands over Kendall's then after a second they threw their hands up and cheered. The four boys followed Kelly until they were just off stage where they could already here fans cheering for them. Logan managed to get a peek outside but he couldn't really see anyone he recognized over the mass of people.

After a few minutes the crowd began chanting their names. After another minute the boys ran onto the stage. The screaming picked up even more to the point that it was impossible to hear. Logan got into position next to Kendall. They smiled at each other while they waited for the music to start.

When the band began to play James stepped to the front while the others preformed the dance right behind him.

_I see you standing there all alone (all alone)  
Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello  
Cause when the lights go flashing everybody knows  
It's on it's on it's on_

James winked at the crowd making the girls in the front row swoon. He stepped back a few feet so he was even with Carlos, Kendall and Logan.

_Hey) Say anything you want  
I turn the music up  
'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where  
I'll leave it all behind  
To be with you tonight  
And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Is screaming oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Is screaming oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Is screaming oh yeah yeah_

While James stepped forward again he bent down to slap the fans hands. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos ran to separate areas of the stage to do the same. When it came time for the chores again the boys met at the middle of the stage. James and Carlos slapping each other's hands before they started to sing again.

When it came to Logan's part of the song he stepped forward and took a breath before singing as well as he possibly could. It seemed to work because the fans screamed even louder as soon as he opened his mouth. Logan walked to one side of the stage finally spotting his mom off to the side. Logan smiled even wider and waved at her Mrs. Mitchell waving back. Logan then ran to the center of the stage as he finished off his solo.

_I gotta find my way to you_

While Kendall sang his part Logan went to turn around but stopped short when he spotted someone standing off to the side. Logan usually wouldn't have noticed one person among all the other people but they were standing alone and they were staring at him. Not like the other fans that were smiling and cheering this person was staring coldly like he could see straight through to Logan's soul. A shiver went down Logan's spine and then he realized who it was. He could never forget that face.

The person who ruined Logan's life was here and he had his sight set on Logan.

"Logie?" Logan turned around noticing Kendall was staring at him. In fact everyone was staring at him. Considering he just stood in the middle of the stage doing nothing when he was supposed to be singing and dancing Logan wasn't surprised; but he also didn't care.

Logan dropped his microphone and ran off stage. He ran to the lounge he was in before the concert started and hid behind the couch. Now that Logan was finally alone he let what he just saw sink in. He pulled his legs to his chest and held his head with his hands. All the memories from the past came flooding back and Logan couldn't function. It was like the real world went dead and he was trapped in the horrors of his own mind.


	10. return

Kendall watched Logan run off stage for a moment before running after him. James and Carlos did a double take looking at the fans then back stage then repeating the process again. It wasn't that they were conflicted they were confused. When Kendall disappeared back stage they followed after him.

Kendall had gotten a glimpse of Logan running into the lounge so he ran in only to find that he wasn't there; or rather that Kendall couldn't immediately see him. When Kendall heard strained breathing and quiet sobbing he followed it until he was on the other side of the couch looking down at Logan he was hugging his head as he rocked back and forth.

"Logie!" Kendall knelt down in front of Logan his hands hovering for a moment unsure of what to do. He eventually settled for grabbing Logan's upper arms in an attempt to pry his arms from Logan's head. "Logan talk to me."

"I-I can't. I can't." Kendall finally managed to remove Logan's arms from around his head then moved his hands down Logan's arms until he was squeezing both of Logan's hands. Logan was shaking uncontrollable but what worried Kendall more was the fact that he was having trouble breathing.

"Logan listen to me. Listen to me now." Kendall squeezed Logan's hand until Logan looked up at him. "Breathe ok, just breathe." Logan squeezed Kendall's hand just as tightly as he took one stuttering breath after another. He squeezed his eyes shut as the world began to spin and Logan started to feel light headed. When a hand slapped Logan's back he gasped then fell into a coughing fit. Logan barely noticed to angry voices yelling Carlos' name as he began taking deep breaths again.

"What? It worked!" Kendall pierced his lips and shook his head as he turned away from Carlos who was standing to the side with James. He had to admit Logan was breathing easier now but if he had noticed the other two walk into the room he still would have stopped him.

Logan was breathing easier now but he was still crying uncontrollably. His body was shaking so strongly that Kendall's hands were shaking as well. Kendall released one of Logan's hands needing to forcefully pry his hand from Logan's grasp. He moved to sit next to Logan and held Logan's in both of his.

"Logan it's ok. Everything's going to be ok." Logan shook his head franticly as he curled into himself even more. Logan remained silent for a long time just crying hysterically. When he still wouldn't talk or calm down Kendall let out a sigh and looked up at James and Carlos who were standing to the side unsure of what to do.

"Get Logan's mom." James nodded and ran out of the room with Carlos right behind him. Kendall turned back to Logan and wrapped his arm around him.

"I-I saw him." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion not sure what that was supposed to mean.

"Who did you see?" Logan shook his head. He couldn't say his name. It was too much. He looked up at Kendall pleading for him to understand. They stared at each other for a long time before Logan swallowed and spoke.

"I saw _him_." Kendall stared at Logan for a moment until it clicked. He wasn't sure if the assumption was correct but Logan's reaction was an obvious indication that his assumptions are correct.

Kendall wrapped both arms around Logan and held him close. He kissed Logan's head then leaned his forehead against Logan's head. Kendall didn't say anything only offering a silent comfort. He didn't even know what he should say and he was afraid for Logan. He wasn't sure what this meant and he was afraid Logan could be in danger. They all could.

"Logan." Kendall looked up as Mrs. Mitchell ran in with James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, Kelly and Gustavo coming in behind her. Kendall held his hand up so Mrs. Mitchell could see them from the other side of the couch. As soon as she walked around the couch and saw the state Logan was in she was kneeling in front of him. "Honey what's the matter?" Logan Looked up at his mom fear clear on his face. He took in a stuttering breath before speaking.

"Mama I saw him." Mrs. Mitchell understood right away. She looked down and let out a shaky breath before looking back up at Logan. She pushed her fear aside and turned on mom mode. Mrs. Mitchell held onto Logan's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"It's going to be ok honey. We'll take care of you." When Logan nodded Mrs. Mitchell stood. "Kendall why don't you help Logan get out of here." She pulled out her phone and stepped out of the room intent on calling the police. Kendall trying pulling Logan up but Logan was filled with so much shock and fear Logan could barely stand. Kendall lifted Logan into his arms and began caring him towards the car. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and buried his face in his chest. He wasn't as hysterical as he was before but his body was still shaking and tears were still rolling down his face.

Kendall walked straight to the car. The others right next to him. Kelly and Gustavo were following a few feet behind making calls of their own. When they reached the car Kendall laid Logan on the seat then climbed in next to him. As soon as James and Carlos pulled into the other side the car was driving towards the Palm Woods.

By the time they arrived Logan had stopped crying and shaking. He still clung to Kendall though as Kendall carried him through the lobby and up to apartment 2J. Once inside Kendall brought Logan straight to their room while the others stayed in the living room to give them some privacy. Mrs. Mitchell was still on the phone while James and Carlos sat on the couch anxiously glancing towards Kendall and Logan's room worriedly. Mrs. Knight left as soon as they arrived home to get Katie and bring her home. She figured it would be better to have everyone together.

Kendall laid Logan down on the bed then laid down next to him. Logan immediately curled into Kendall's side. They were silent for a long time; Kendall not sure what to say and Logan to shocked and scared to process anything. The only thing that continued to flash through Logan's mind was his horrible memories. The last thing that came to Logan's mind before he spoke was his last dream.

"Don't leave me." Kendall held Logan tighter.

"I won't." Logan sat up suddenly and stared down at Kendall.

"I'm serious Kendall. I can't be alone. I can't. I'm so… afraid please don't leave me alone." Logan's was becoming panicked again. Kendall sat up quickly and pulled Logan into a tight embrace. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and held onto him tightly. Kendall rubbed Logan's back and whispered soothing words to him. When Logan was calm again Kendall pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile. Logan tried to smile as well but it was small and showed he was barely feeling better about the situation.

"I'll protect you I promise." Logan hesitated for a moment before nodding. He let out a sigh as he laid back against the bed bringing Kendall with him. They laid facing each other so close that their noses were touching. Kendall lifted a hand to cup Logan's face then leaned forward to attach their lips together. Kendall tried to pull away but Logan placed his hand on the back of Logan's neck and pulled him back into the kiss making it deeper and more passionate.

Kendall didn't mind but he was surprised Logan was being so forward especially considering the situation they were in. Logan wanted to be reassured. He needed the closeness that made him feel safer.

When they finally pulled apart they were both panting. Logan laid his head back against the pillow and shut his eyes as he let out a sigh. Kendall pressed his forehead against Logan and held him tightly as he closed his eyes as well.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight… I promise." Logan didn't respond. He pressed himself closer to Kendall and fell asleep in his arms. He felt better for the moment but what he saw was always eating at the back of his mind. Until that lunatic was out of his life for good Logan would never feel completely safe.

* * *

Logan awoke when there was a knock on the door. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come in." The door slowly opened as Mrs. Mitchell stuck her head into the room. When Mrs. Mitchell gave Logan a humorous look Logan remembered Mrs. Mitchell didn't know Logan and Kendall slept in the same bed. A blush formed on Logan's face as he looked away. "W-we didn't… I wasn't…" Logan trailed off and let out a sigh. Mrs. Mitchell stepped into the room and let out a giggle.

"It's ok honey I don't mind. You're a smart boy you'll make smart choices."

"Thanks… uh… is something wrong." Logan's faced heated up more at his terrible attempt at changing the subject. Mrs. Mitchell smiled and sat on a desk chair by Logan's bed.

"Don't worry Logan. I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" Logan bit his lip and looked down. He couldn't stop from smiling as he looked down at Kendall's sleeping face.

"I'm fine I guess…" Logan swallowed as he looked up at his mom. "I'm scared mom." Mrs. Mitchell nodded a sympathetic smile forming on her face. She stood from the chair to sit on the end of the bed as Logan moved closer to her. Mrs. Mitchell wrapped her arm around her son and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I know baby. It's going to be ok. I called agent Gideon. He is going to be here soon so why don't you walk Kendall up and get ready." Logan nodded a blush forming on his face when Mrs. Mitchell kissed Logan's head before leaving. As soon as the door was closed Logan crawled back to the top of the bed staying on his hands and knees as he shook Kendall's shoulder. When Kendall groaned and slapped his hand away Logan chuckled.

"Come on Kendall get up." Kendall rolled onto his back and settled back against the bed. Logan smirked knowing just how to get him up. Logan threw his leg over Kendall's waist so he was straddling him. He hovered over Kendall's waist before he quickly allowed all his weight to settle on Kendall's waist with Logan's backside over Kendall's crotch. Kendall jerked awake his eyes opening wide as he gasped. The sudden pressure on his crotch sending sparks throughout his entire body.

When the shock finally went away Kendall settled back against the bed staring up at Logan who was biting his lip trying not to laugh. He had his legs rested on his thighs as he raised an eyebrow at Kendall.

"I hate it when you do that." Logan giggled then got up from the bed.

"We have to get up." Kendall let out a sigh and nodded. He slowly stood from the bed stretching his muscles before walking over to his dresser to pull out his outfit for the day. When they were both ready they left the room to find that agent Gideon was already in the kitchen sitting with Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Knight. Logan gripped Kendall's hand tightly as they walked over towards the others. Gideon stood and smiled as he reached his hand out to shake Logan's hand.

"Logan, it's good to see you." Logan nodded shaking Gideon's hand.

"It's good to see you sir." When Kendall and Logan sat down Gideon's face became serious.

"You're mother told you about what happened yesterday." Logan nodded and waited for Gideon to say more. "I've been able to track down Thompson and it seems that after the concert he left the area. Considering the kind of person Thompson is I think he was just trying to scare you. It's his way of keeping his control on you." Logan nodded glancing at Kendall before looking back at Gideon.

"What does that mean?" Logan squeezed Kendall's hand feeling his anxiety rising.

"I don't think Thompson will bother you again. I think he just wanted to get under your skin and because he left the area I think he's done with you. I don't plan on letting him out of my sight so I believe you're safe."

"You're sure." When Gideon nodded Logan's body relaxed. He let out a sigh feeling a little safer now that he knew Thompson wasn't following him around or even in the area.

After a few more minutes and reassurance from Gideon he took his leave. After Mrs. Knight closed the front door she put her hips on her waist and let out a sigh.

"Well now that that's done why don't I make you boys lunch?" Kendall held up his hand and shook his head.

"That's ok mom." When Logan gave him a confused look Kendall smirked. He grabbed Logan's hand and began leading him towards the front door. "We're going out bye!" Kendall dragged Logan down the hall towards the elevator. As they waited for it to open on their floor Logan turned to Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know. Anywhere you want. Let's just have fun and forget about everything else." Logan smiled leaning up to kiss Kendall's lips softly. Logan leaned into Kendall's side a smile on his face. It was nice to have a boyfriend that cared so much about making him happy again.

When the elevator opened Logan and Kendall walked in. Logan pulled Kendall into a deep kiss as soon as the doors were closed thanking him for being the best boyfriend he could ever have.

* * *

Gideon peered at his cell phone for the tenth time his eyes narrowing in confusion. Thompson had made an interesting move just a few hours after he spoke with Logan and he decided to investigate.

Thompson had gotten a reservation for one at a four star restaurant. Not only was the fact that he was going their alone strange but there was no way someone like him could afford to eat at a place like that. But now Gideon was even more suspicious. He had seen him go in a few hours ago and he had yet to step out. After a few more minutes Gideon finally decided to step into the restaurant and check for himself what was going on.

When he walked inside he went straight to the hoist pulling a picture of Thompson out of his pocket. He gave the women a smile and held up the picture for her to see.

"Excuse me miss have you seen this man?" She examined the picture for a moment then nodded.

"Yes he came in here a few hours ago. He was a strange one…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he walked through the front just to leave out of the back. I got a few choice words from my boss for that jerk."

"Thank you miss." Gideon walked back out the front and looked around the sidewalk as dozens of people walked by. How could he have made a mistake like this? Why did he let himself wait that long? He let a dangerous man out of his sight and now he was a few hours ahead of Gideon and could be anywhere.

* * *

Logan and Kendall walked through the parking lot of the Palm Woods slowly their hands clasped together. They had spent the entire day together doing anything that popped into their heads. Kendall completely smothered Logan with love making him forget all his problems for the day.

Kendall pulled Logan closer by his hand then wrapped his arm around once Logan was pressed into his side. When he kissed the side of Logan's head Logan looked down and giggled. Kendall kissed Logan's head once more before leaning their heads together as they walked into the Palm Woods.

"Thanks for everything Kendall." Kendall pressed the button for the elevator then turned to Logan with a big smile.

"You deserve the best." Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and leaned their foreheads together. "I love you Logan." Logan smiled up at Kendall his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too." When the doors opened the two boys pulled apart. They stepped into the elevator staying close together as the doors closed and moved up towards their floor. As they stepped out and walked down the hall they were both silently walking together glancing at each other every now and then and smiling.

When they walked into the apartment the lights were off. From the fact that there was no sound they could determine that no one was home. Kendall flipped on the light and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Logan who was standing by the counter looking down at it.

"What's that?" Logan turned around with a note in hand.

"our mom's took Katie out for girls night and James managed to get a date for himself and Carlos at the last minute so we have the apartment to ourselves at least until midnight." Kendall glanced at the clock smirking when he saw it was 7:35 when he turned back to Logan he pulled him close his smirk growing.

"I bet I know how we can fill that time." Logan bit his lip a smirk forming on his face when his lip was released from his teeth.

"I'll meet you in our room." Logan pulled away from Kendall keeping eye contact with him until he disappeared down the hall. Kendall leaned against the counter and let out a happy sigh as he thanked god for his good fortune. He put the note back on the counter and placed the car keys next to them before walking towards his bedroom.

He was just about to enter the hall when pain shot through the back of Kendall's head and he was falling towards the ground with a thud. The world spun and black spots dotted Kendall's vision as he tried to get to his feet. He managed to get to his knees before falling to the ground again.

The corner of Kendall's vision began to darken as he looked up towards the hall. All he could was a pair of legs walk around then stop in front of him before continuing down the hallway. When Kendall's head dropped to the wood floor underneath him Kendall heard a scream.

* * *

It took another scream for Kendall's mind to register it was Logan. He tried to get to his feet but again feel to the ground. He could barely function and could barely understand what was happening the only thing continuing to register in his mind was Logan's screams.

The only working part of Kendall's mind was screaming at his body to move; to go help Logan because he promised he would keep him safe. Kendall felt his eyes burning as he continued to fight unconsciousness only fueled by the screams coming from just down the hall. But as much as Kendall loved Logan and as much as he wanted to save him he couldn't fight his body anymore. Kendall laid on his back his body going limp as his vision darkened.

"Kendall!"

* * *

Logan walked into the bedroom with a skip in his step. He toed off his shoes then pulled off his socks. As Logan began pulling his shirt over his head a heard a loud thud. Logan pulled the shirt off then threw it onto his bed before turning towards the door.

"Kendall are you…" Logan's breath caught in his throat his eyes going wide as he watched a tall man walk into the room. He walked around the room leisurely like he had all the time in the world before he stopped a few feet away from Logan's stone still form.

"Hello Logan." He looked Logan up and down his eyes lingering on Logan's bare chest. "You've grown up well." Logan didn't respond. His mind seemed to completely blank and he couldn't really register what was happening right in front of him. He didn't even notice when his body began to shake and when his heart began to race. He didn't notice when his eyes filled with tears and they began rolling down his face. It took that hideous and sadistic smile to form on the man's face before Logan could even think of his name.

Gregory Thompson.

Without any clever words or disgusting comments Thompson lunged at Logan who at impulse averted him and tried to run. He managed to get his arms around Logan's waist then threw him down on the bed. Logan continued to scream and cry as he struggled and fought for his life. Thompson didn't say anything as he fought to restrain Logan to the bed.

Logan managed to land a kick to Thompson's ribs making him hiss in pain. He slightly released his hold but Logan only managed to crawl farther onto the bed before a weight was placed on his back. Logan screamed again his begging pleas to be left alone going unanswered. When Thompson finally had Logan restrained he was on his stomach with his waist raised off his bed. His legs were spread as his knees dug into the comforter below him. Logan's upper arms were pressed to his body then bent at the elbows to allow him to grip the comforter so hard he could hear it straining. Thompson had his hand on Logan's head as he forcefully held it against the bed. He was straddling Logan's lower back smiling when Logan finally stopped fighting.

Thompson shifted to the side so he could get a better look at Logan's face. His eyes were half lidded as he continued to sob and scream loudly.

"The one that got away. Don't worry Logan… I'll make it good for you." Logan held onto the bed tighter as he felt Thompson's hand move from his bed and slowly travel down his back. Every touch felt like dirt and mud and filth was being spread on his body and was defiling him. When his hand reached Logan's waist then wrapped around him to rub Logan's stomach Logan began to struggle again as he called out for the person he needed most.

"Kendall!" Thompson laughed as he ignored Logan's desperate attempts to get away and continued to run his fingers over his smooth skin. He leaned forward a smile on his face he whispered in his ear.

"Just stop fighting." Logan jerked his head away clenching his teeth as Thompson wrapped his arm around his waist and lifted his hips higher into the air. Being in that position with this man felt so disgusting and revolting Logan felt like he was about to puke.

Logan shut his eyes tightly when he felt a hand roughly grab at his pants. His screaming had stopped Logan resigning to his face as Thompson fumbled with his zipper. Logan glanced at the nightstand and stared at a picture of himself and Kendall as he allowed his body to go numb. Everything else seemed to dissipate and Logan just focused on Kendall's face. He refused to listen or feel or think about the world around him. Somewhere in his mind he knew what was going on. He was being raped. Something like this changes a person's life forever. Logan's childhood was ruined now his teenage years would be ruined as well.

Thompson managed to get Logan's zipper down but before he could pull down his pants he was pulled of Logan by the collar of his shirt. When the weight was lifted off of Logan with a chocked sound Logan allowed himself to fall back to earth. He quickly turned over to find Kendall on the ground with Thompson as he struggled to get up.

"Kendall!" Kendall head was still hazy and blurred as he stumbled to his feet facing the man that was just recovering. Thompson quickly stood his face growing angry as he stared Kendall down.

"You son of a bitch." Thompson went for Kendall and Kendall's reactions were too delayed to stop him. When he grabbed at Kendall's neck Kendall grabbed onto his arms and dragged him to the ground. The jolt to Kendall's head had his vision going black for a moment before he kicked Thompson in the chest knocking the wind out of him. They rolled around on the ground for a while but eventually Thompson got the upper hand straddling Kendall's waist and grabbing his neck. Kendall kicked his legs and swung his arms at him but he still didn't have the strange to throw him off. His vision began to blur even more and his chest tightened as he went longer and longer without breathing. Just before he thought he was going to pass out He noticed Logan just behind Thompson swing his hockey stick hitting Thompson in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain and released Kendall who pushed him off. Kendall scrambled away from him breathing heavily. Logan knelt beside Kendall looking into his eyes before he stood in front of him taking the hockey stick in his hands. His body was still trembling but he wasn't about to let Kendall get killed.

It was about time Logan faced his monsters head on. Thompson stood slowly holding his shoulder. When he turned to face Logan and Kendall his face was full of rage. He let out a breath as he took a step forward.

"You just had to do this the hard way. You couldn't make it easy on yourself. I was going to let you live but not anymore. You're going to die… just like all the others." Thompson stepped towards Logan who took a step back. When he stepped forward again and Logan took another step back Logan's heel hit Kendall's knee.

The touch prompted Kendall to get to his feet. He stumbled in front of Logan pushing Logan behind him.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Logan stared wide eyed at the back of Kendall's head that was covered in blood. He knew a hit to the head like that should put him out for hours but Kendall was just fighting it. At most he was probably out a few minutes.

"I'll protet yo Logie." Logan watched wide eyed as Kendall stood his ground even when he could barely stand at all. Logan knew Kendall wouldn't be able to fight Thompson off. He looked around the room trying to find something that could help them. The hockey stick seemed to work pretty well but Logan wasn't sure if he would get another chance with that again.

When Logan glanced at the door he noticed something slightly hidden behind the frame. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then realization hit when they moved into the open. It was Gideon. He motioned with his hand for Logan to be silent then crept up behind Thompson. Just before Thompson was going to attack Kendall Gideon held the gun to the back of Thompson's head making him freeze.

"Put your hands behind your back." Thompson grit his teeth and shook his head but obeyed Gideon none the less.

"Why are you here?" Gideon ignored him as he placed the handcuffs on his wrists. When they were on he pulled him back making him hiss in pain.

"Because you're a monster and you're going to jail for a long time." Gideon looked towards Logan looking him up and down.

"You ok?" Logan nodded.

"Yea I think…" Logan trailed off when Kendall collapsed to the ground. He knelt next to him and turned him onto his back. "Kendall!" When Kendall didn't respond Logan's eyes filled with tears. He shook Kendall's shoulders but he still wouldn't wake. Logan bit his lip and took Kendall's hand in his. "I'll take care of you… I promise."


	11. end

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. It was pure laziness. Anyway, on to the FINALE chapter. **

Kendall groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times to adjust to the lights above his head before he opened his eyes completely. His head ached and he still felt a little light headed. The world seemed to swirl around him before settling. The first thing he saw was his mother's face as she looked down at him with concerned eyes.

"Kendall honey are you ok? How are you feeling?" Kendall took a moment to assess his current state before speaking.

"Tired… my head is a little sore." Mrs. Knight nodded as she lifted her hand to lightly push his hair out of his face.

"I bet. You were hit on the head pretty bad. You have stitches in so you have to be careful." Kendall nodded his head lulling to the side as he took in his surroundings. Carlos and James were both sitting on his right sleeping peacefully even in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. They were leaning against each other their shoulders touching and their heads back against the wall.

Kendall turned his head when he felt movement next to him. He noticed for the first time that Logan was lying on the bed curled into Logan's side. Logan's head was lying on the pillow with his arms wrapped around Kendall's. He would shift every once in a while and his brow would furrow like he was caught in a dream. Kendall frowned freeing his arm from Logan's grasp only to wrap it around him and pull him closer. Logan's body seemed to relax as he let out a content sigh.

"Is he ok?" Kendall's brow furrowed in worry as he thought back to what happened what he can only assume was not too long ago. A glance at the calendar on the wall showed him that it was the next day.

Mrs. Knight let out a sigh as she reached across Kendall to pet Logan's head. Her face also showed concern but she didn't say anything until she pulled her hand away.

"He's been really worried about you. He hasn't been able to sleep more fifteen minutes without waking up." Kendall nodded watching Logan as he slept. His eyes were puffy and he had clear bags under his eyes. He didn't seem to be sleeping peacefully; not even a little bit.

"Has he said anything about… what happened?" Mrs. Knight let out a sigh as she shook her head. She tried to talk to him about it and Logan's mother had tried to talk to him about it but even she couldn't get through to him. Logan acknowledged that something did happen but he held in his feelings about it and wouldn't let anyone help him.

When Logan shifted again Kendall looked down at him. Logan seemed to whimper before he was awoken with a jerk. He sat up slightly and seemed to peer around the room before his eyes landed on Kendall. When Logan realized Kendall was awake he sat up fully eyes wide.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight shushed him glancing back at James and Carlos who were still peacefully asleep. Logan bit his lip blushing slightly. Mrs. Knight gave him a smile standing up to step out of the room. Once she was gone Logan turned back to Kendall with worry written on his face. "Are you ok?" Kendall gave Logan a reassuring smile as he took one of his hands in his.

"I'm fine." A frown formed on Kendall's face. "What about you?" Logan immediately looked away. He bit his lip as he focused on the wall across from him. "Hey… look at me." Kendall sat up slowly then reached out to grab Logan's chin and turn his head. When their eyes met Kendall could see that Logan's eyes were clouded. When Kendall gave Logan a look he shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? That exactly what I was afraid of happened. Everyone kept telling me I was perfectly safe but they were all wrong." Logan bit his lip as he looked away again. "And they can be wrong again. He can get to me again. I can never get away…" Logan was cut off when Kendall connected their lips together. He let out a gasp his brain short circuiting before his body relaxed and he melted into the kiss. Logan slowly wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as their lips began to move together. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's waist pulling him close so Logan was practically in Kendall's lap.

When Kendall finally pulled away Logan let out a gasp as his eyes slightly fluttered. When Kendall cupped his face Logan opened his eyes his eyes locking with Kendall's. They stared at each of for a moment as Kendall used his thumb to rub Logan's cheek. After another moment Kendall lifted his free hand cupping Logan's face. He leaned their heads closer together and stared into Logan's eyes intently.

"Don't stop living you're life because of what happened. You can't expect danger to be hidden behind every corner. I can't assure you that bad things can't happen but I can tell you that I will always be here to protect you. Don't let him control you this way." Logan bit his lip hesitating for a moment before nodding. He lifted his hand and placed it over Kendall's as his eyes began to water.

"Thank you Kendall." Kendall let out a short laugh.

"For what?" Logan shook his head causing Kendall to drop his hands.

"You really have to ask?" Logan Lightly pushed Kendall back down against the bed then laid down with him so Logan's head was lying on Kendall's chest. "Thank you for everything. For being there for me and knowing just what to say and protecting me." Logan leaned on his elbows as he looked down at Kendall. A few tears slipped down his face before he spoke. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't been there." Kendall pulled Logan leaned up on his elbows so his and Logan's face were closer. He shook his head and spoke before their lips met.

"Don't think about that." Their lips connected just as passionately as before. Kendall ran his tongue over Logan's bottom lip before immediately pushing into Logan's mouth when Logan granted him access. Logan let out a small moan as Kendall's tongue moved over his most sensitive areas before their tongues met in a short battle with the victory going to Kendall.

Logan pushed Kendall back so he was flat on his back then hovered over him. Their lips never parted as Logan began to straddle Kendall's waist. Before they could get any further they were reminded they weren't the only ones in the room. When the smacking of lips and panting breath was interrupted by someone clearing their throat Logan jumped off Kendall ending up at the end of the bed. His face was red before he even knew who caught them.

When Logan and Kendall both turned their heads in the direction of the noise James and Carlos were both sitting up staring at them. James remained silent as he raised an eyebrow at the two while Carlos bit his lip to stifle his laughter. Kendall slowly sat back up then rubbed his neck as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Forgot you guys were there…"

"Really I didn't notice." Kendall sent James a glare making him smirk. Kendall finally reached behind his head and grabbed his pillow to chuck at James. Not expecting it James got hit in the face. He rubbed his nose and pouted then cursed Kendall for being injured. He couldn't retaliate.

"How are you feeling man?" Carlos sat forward in his chair his eyes examining Kendall for any sign that all was not well. When Kendall let out a chuckle Carlos seemed to relax.

"I fine." James let out a sigh as he sat back against the chair.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kendall nodded. He turned towards Logan a smile forming on his face as their eyes met.

"So am I."

* * *

"Thanks for everything Agent Gideon." He smiled and gave a nod to Logan as they shook hands.

"Don't worry about it. It's all part of the job." Logan followed Gideon to the door giving one more goodbye before closing it. Logan let out a breath then turned around to face Kendall who was watching him. Gideon had come over a week after Kendall was released from the hospital to give them news on Gregory Thompson. He was back in jail and after searching his apartment and finding a diary that laid out dozens of murders it seemed like he was going straight on death row. Logan wouldn't have to worry about him ever again.

"You ok?" Logan walked back over to Kendall and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I think so… eventually." Kendall nodded holding onto Logan his as he brought their lips together. They pulled apart after kissing for a short moment. Logan let out a content sigh then shut his eyes as he laid his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head before leaning his chin against it closing his eyes as well. They remained like that for a long time neither of them saying a word. Kendall started to hum Worldwide and they unconsciously begin to sway together.

"You know the others are going to be gone all day. They wouldn't come looking for us if we just decided to leave." Logan looked up at Kendall with a smirk forming on his face.

"Is that so?" Logan slid his hands from Kendall's neck slowly down his shoulders then placed them flat on Kendall's chest. He curled his fingers fisting the material of Kendall's shirt as he brought his lips together with Kendall's. When they pulled apart Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him towards then front door. Just before leaving he grabbed a blanket that was placed by the door.

As they got in the elevator and road up to the roof Logan didn't question Kendall. He knew he could trust him and he knew he had no reason to be afraid when he was with Kendall. Logan just leaned against Kendall's side his eyes closing again as they waited for the elevator to stop. When it finally opened Kendall lead Logan down a hall then to a staircase that led to the roof. By now it was getting close to nightfall and as Logan looked around at the sky around him he couldn't help but smile.

The sky was completely clear with no clouds in sight. As the sun began to disappear over the horizon beautiful colors of red, orange, and pink covered the sky. The hustle and bustle of LA seemed so far away Logan could just enjoy the beauty of nature like he wasn't surrounded by one of the busiest cities.

"It's so nice out here."Kendall turned away from the blanket he was lying on the ground and gave Logan a smile. He sat down on the blanket and beckoned Logan to come sit with him. As soon as Logan was sitting pressed against his side Kendall took Logan's hand in his holding it tightly.

"I know. It feels like we're in a completely different world. You forget how something so simple can be so calming." Logan nodded as he laid his head on Kendall's shoulder. They silently watched the sunset until it disappeared and they were surrounded by night. Logan lifted his head off of Kendall's shoulder and slowly laid back. He let out a sigh as he noticed the stars were just starting to be seen.

"I never thought you would be able to see the stars here." Kendall laid down next to Logan pulling him close so Logan's head was on his chest. He didn't say anything but simply closed his eyes. After a few silent moments Logan looked up at Kendall curiously. "Kendall?" He opened his eyes to look down at Logan.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Kendall smiled as he shook his head.

"No everything is perfect… I was just." A blush formed across Kendall's face making Logan raise an eyebrow at him. "um… making a wish…?" Logan sat up slightly a smile forming on his face.

"Really?" Kendall nodded. "What did you wish for?" Kendall thought for a moment wanting to keep it to himself but when he looked into Logan's eyes he changed his mind.

"I wished that we would always be happy." Logan crawled over Kendall so he was straddling his waist. He laid flush against Kendall's chest bringing their lips close together.

"I'll always be happy as long as you're here with me." Kendall reached a hand to cup Logan's face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kendall pulled Logan into a kiss that quickly turned from slow and loving to deep and passionate. Logan licked at Kendall's lower lip then began moving his tongue over the inside of Kendall's mouth. Kendall loved that Logan was taking charge but after a while he felt the need to take control again. Kendall held onto Logan's waist as he quickly flipped them over. They stared at each other for a moment before Kendall leaned down to attach his lips to Logan's neck. Logan's head lulled to the side and his eyes closed as he consumed himself in the pleasure. When Kendall began playing with the hem of his shirt he tugged on Kendall's hair to get his attention.

"Are we really doing this?" Kendall gave Logan a questioning look. "Having sex out here I mean?"

"We can go back inside if you want." Logan bit his lip considering it for a moment before shaking his head. He was nervous but he really wanted to do this. When Kendall began sucking on Logan's neck again Logan felt more pleasure than ever before. He was afraid because of the higher chances of them getting caught but he was also excited. The chance of getting caught brought Logan a rush that he never thought he would feel. This was really the first time they ever even considered having sex anywhere but in the apartment. The riskiest session they ever had was in the shower and that's not even a little outrages.

Kendall pulled back to pull Logan's shirt off then threw it a few feet away from them. Logan grabbed at Kendall's shirt trying to pull it off as well. With Kendall's help he finally managed to get it off then threw it to lay with Logan's shirt. As they began kissing again Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist then brought their hips together. They both moaned as their hardening members rubbed together. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso his hands feeling over his back. When Kendall bit particularly hard on Logan's neck he dug his nails into Kendall's back making Kendall moan in pain.

When Kendall couldn't wait any longer he opened Logan's jeans then sat up in order to pull them off. He locked his eyes with Logan as he grabbed his boxers and ripped them off Logan's legs so they could end up in the pile with their other clothes. Kendall took a moment to admire Logan's body before crawling back over him so he was hovering over Logan's stomach.

"My god you're beautiful." Logan felt his face heat up at the compliment but it went out of his mind as Kendall's lips began to trail lower and lower. Logan spread his legs wide and laid his head back. When he felt Kendall's tongue on his member he gasped and allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

"Kendall…" Kendall smiled up at Logan before bringing Logan into his mouth. He sucked on the head before moving his tongue around then dipping it into the slit. He moaned around Logan's member making Logan tremble and let out a stuttered moan of his name. Kendall pulled away only to pepper kisses farther down until reaching Logan's entrance.

When Kendall began poking his tongue and pushing inside Logan let out a loud moan. He fisted at the blanket as his back arched. Logan began cursing under his breath and moaning Kendall's name until it came to much. He reached down and pulled on Kendall's hair.

"Kendall please." Kendall smiled as he took his fingers into his mouth then brought them down to Logan's entrance. He stuck in two fingers right away not willing to wait too long. Logan barely seemed to feel any pain at all as he thrust down on Kendall's fingers wanting to get Kendall inside of him.

"Ready?" Logan nodded quickly wrapping his arms around Kendall when he crawled up so they were face to face. They continued to lock eyes as Kendall positioned at Logan's entrance and slowly began to push in. Logan couldn't help but let his eyes flutter closed at the feel of being stretched by Kendall. His mouth fell open and he let out a gasp as Kendall forced himself completely inside. They were panting against each other's faces as they waited for Logan to adjust. When he finally felt he was ready Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and began moving his hips against Kendall.

"I'm ready Kendall please." Kendall nodded as he pulled back then thrust back in. When Logan did nothing but moan he repeated the action only faster and harder. When he found Logan's prostate Logan clawed at Kendall's back and screamed his name. Kendall ignored the pain too caught up in the feeling of Logan's entrance pulsing around him. He picked up a rapid pace feeling like he couldn't even control his hunger for Logan anymore.

Kendall's body was beginning to get stick and wet with sweat as he pounded and thrust into Logan who was withering and moaning below him. When Logan began begging for Kendall to go faster and harder Kendall sat up. He grabbed onto Logan's legs pulling them farther apart as he gave a deep and powerful thrust. Logan's body jolted and his mouth fell open as he let out a surprised high pitched gasp. Kendall felt so deep inside him Logan could barely process the pleasure.

"Kendall… oh god Kendall." Logan could feel his stomach begin to tighten. His moans began to pick up in pitch as he came closer to coming. Kendall's thrusts became erratic as he felt the feeling as well. When Logan finally came his back arched and his body stiffened as he covered his stomach with cum. Kendall continued to thrust rapidly helping Logan through his orgasm before the clenching of Logan's entrance became too much and Kendall came as well.

Kendall slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Logan. They were breathing heavily for a long time trying to come down from the most incredible sex they've ever had. When they were finally calm Logan curled into Kendall's side with a content sigh. He felt like the air around them was so peaceful and relaxing Logan felt so safe. He didn't care that they were both naked and anyone could walk out and see them. He only cared about Kendall who was lying beside him.

"I love you Kendall." Kendall tightened his hold on Logan and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too." Kendall and Logan's eyes locked. Logan could tell by Kendall's tone that he really wanted Logan to understand that he meant every word. He wanted Logan to know that he would be safe with Kendall. Logan didn't need to be reminded though. He finally understood he didn't need to be afraid and Logan hasn't had a nightmare since Kendall was in the hospital. It wasn't a long time but it was an improvement and Logan knew in his heart that it would stay that way. He thought his past would haunt him forever but he was starting to believe that it really wouldn't.

They both turned their heads when they heard Kendall's phone ring in his pants pocket. They looked at each other for a moment neither of them wanting to leave just yet. When Logan's phone went off a few minutes later Logan let out a sigh.

"We better get going." Kendall nodded and helped Logan stand up. They quickly grabbed their clothes and pulled them on. Logan was just buttoning his pants and Kendall was holding his shirt to pull on he when the door to the roof opened.

"Carlos I found… oh…" James let out a snicker as Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt. "Now I know why you two disappeared." Logan blushed and looked away. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and kissed the side of his head.

"Jealous." James scoffed.

"No!" Kendall smirked as he and Logan walked past him to the stairs.

"Sure you're not. While you get to jack off in the shower I get to have wild animal sex every day." Logan blushed even more and smacked Kendall's chest. He didn't care that his peck was now sore though. The look on James' face was enough to put him in a good mood. As Logan and Kendall made their way back to 2J James was running behind them.

"I don't jack off in the shower!"

"Yes you do!" Logan let out a laugh at his friends antics. It was going to be a process but he would be ok. He just knew it.

**A/N: DONE! This story is over! I know it's not the best ending but I had so much trouble with this I'm just glad I was able to get myself to see this to the end. I hope you still managed to enjoy it and I have more stuff planned. **

**I already started the first chapter of a series of one-shots I'm going to have up soon. This is done and I feel like The Way I Am is coming to an end. I have another multi chapter story in mind but I may do one shots for a while so I don't have a lot to do especially since I started school and won't have a lot of time to do them. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Stay on the lookout for the series of one shots that will be called:**

**Black hole one-shot…. Or something along those lines lol =]**

**There isn't more to come.**


End file.
